Love, Honor & Glory
by Maizeandbluekid
Summary: AU. CM Punk has accomplished the biggest victory of his professional life. But why isn't he feeling happy about it? Is it something, or rather, someone, missing from his life? Soon, that question is confronted, and answered, and sets off a chain reaction of events that will be forever remembered in the annals of WWE history and infamy, in all it's crazy, heartwarming lore. Punklee.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **

**Hey, everyone! Told you I would be back soon. Now, I now you might be all saying to yourselves, "Wow, Maizie! What gave you a brainstorm this time?" Well, it was Wrestling, first and foremost. And secondly, it involved one of my favorite OTPs of 2012, CM Punk & AJ Lee, AKA Punklee! Now, after some sporadic musings in my head of what I wanted to watch next, an idea bulb popped in my head. And after a brief surfing of the magical world of YouTube, I got even more inspiration, and now before your reading eyes is my new story.**

**Now take note that this is only the prologue, and I probably won't be updating this frequently due to my having to go back to school, but trust me, when I do update, I want to make every word and syllable was satisfying and well worth the wait.**

**And before I begin this story, I MUST give an unlimited amount of thanks and props to RonRon100 ( /u/3601900/RonRon100) and Jean-theGuardian ( /u/186537/Jean-theGuardian) for their help, input, betaing, and collaborating with me on this and future chapters in the story. You dudes rock! #Core4ForLifeBaby**

**Also, don't forget to check out the wonderful community created by Jean, Punklee Nation! A community that showcases the best fics that feature our crazy couple ( /community/Punklee-Nation/103205/)**

**And one final word: a disclaimer: I DO NOT, under ANY circumstances, own any rights, privileges, or trademarks of World Wrestling Entertainment. Those copyrights belong to the McMahon family and who else has a holder's share in the company. If I did, however, AJ would still be babyface, she would be facing and beating Eve for the belt at WrestleMania in her hometown, be with CM Punk and _NOT_ Mr. Ziggles, John Cena wouldn't be such a hypocrite bland lame-o, and CM Punk would be getting the respect he so richly deserves. He's the Best in The World for a reason.**

**Now without further ado, here is... _Love, Honor and Glory__._**

* * *

**Love, Honor and Glory**

**Part I **

**Prologue**

* * *

**Royal Rumble - January 27, 2013**

**US Airways Center - Phoenix, Arizona**

* * *

**Backstage - After the show**

* * *

Golden. Silence.

Those were the only two words that the defending, and _**still** _reigning, WWE Champion needed to hear at this very moment.

Physically, as well as mentally, spent from his match just a few minutes ago, here he was now on his locker room floor, meditating of sorts, trying to settle his body, and clear his mind.

He did not need to hear the verbal boos from the crowd that were echoing throughout the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona, nor hear the overbearing praise from his mentor Paul Heyman.

CM Punk was alone now in his locker room, sitting down Indian-style with his legs crossed, still in his ring gear save for the cut wrist tape and the discarded kick pads from his boots sprawled all over on the floor. Still drenched in sweat, he clutched the WWE Championship, his WWE Championship, hard and heavy to his chest. He had never treasured this precious and prestigious title even more so than he did now.

Why? Because just a few moments earlier, out in front of a sold-out raucous crowd of 18,000 plus, and in front of even many more watching around the world on Pay-Per-View, in the biggest match and moment of his career, and quite possibly his life, CM Punk did something that no one thought he would be able to do. He did what even John Boy himself couldn't do. He did the unthinkable.

He defeated The Rock.

He defeated the man who some would consider to arguably be the greatest Superstar in WWE history, The Most Electrifying Man in all of Entertainment, The Great One himself. It was a back-and-forth affair, with both competitors giving it their all and their best, giving 100 percent effort and then some, all for the right to hold the richest prize in the business high above their heads at night's end.

It took not one, not two, but _three_ GTS's to get the job done, but the third time would be the charm when Punk's knee connected with Rock's face again, finally putting the Brahma Bull to sleep for good. That kind of abuse and punishment might prove eventually to be hell on his surgically repaired knee in the morning, but that didn't matter to Punk now.

He had silenced the doubters, the haters, and especially _Dwayne_ himself, in retaining the WWE Title, and extending his now mammoth reign as the longest-reigning WWE Champion in over _**twenty five years**. _In his mind, Punk had now finally proved that he was exactly who he said he was: simply put, he was The Best in the World.

And perhaps the most surprising, and shocking aspect of this victory was that there wasn't any interference. There was no shady referee like Brad Maddox, nor a renegade group of rebels to cause havoc such as Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, the three miscreants known as The Shield, which Punk had NO connection of any sort with either party, by the way. He didn't even need Paul to be a distraction at ringside, though he did appreciate his occasional shouts of praise and motivation.

But all of that was forgotten of the moment that final GTS sealed the deal, and Rock's shoulders were soon being counted on the mat, 1-2-3. Needless to say, the Phoenix crowd was left stunned.

_Serves them right_, Punk inwardly boasted with a self-serving grin on his face, scrunching his green eyes in victorious and triumphant glee. _I told them that they would lose, and I would win. And I was right. Again._

Punk felt like he was on top of the world now. The title, the fame, the recognition, and he had now beaten just about all there is to beat in this business. He thought he had it all... So why did it feel like something was missing from this equation?

Punk pondered that random thought to himself, with the room still filled in silence. He quickly shook his head of that nagging, persistent thought. Now was not the time for such silly thoughts. This was a time of triumph. Of celebration! Punk hadn't felt this good since last summer, since he wiped that smirk off of Daniel Bryan's face after he beat him at Money in the Bank with the WWE title on the line, culminating a brief period of personal and professional competition between the two former Indy stars, and at one time, good friends. What a crazy time that had been.

Punk's ears immediately perked up at he had just subconsciously did, and he replayed the word in his head.

_Crazy_...

Only one person he knew was associated with that word: AJ Lee. The Crazy Chick, a nickname Punk himself had coined her as. Oh, How far they had come and grown apart...

Punk again shook his head, this time at the thought AJ clouding his mind. Ever since they had parted ways with each other, AJ moved on to bigger things. She humiliated Daniel in front of the entire world when she left him standing at the altar on the 1000th episode of RAW, something that he, as well as many others, thought Ol' Goatface had coming to him.

In addition to that, she became the new RAW GM, but that was short-lived as she would eventually be forced to resign.

And what did she resign for? Well, for apparently "fraternizing" with a fellow employee that was frowned upon by the Board of Directors. And who was that employee? Well, it was none other than the face of the company, Mr. Golden Boy himself, John Cena.

"Figures," Punk scoffed to himself with a low chuckle. It always has to be John Boy involved in a situation like this.

And while he didn't express it outwardly… deep inside, Punk felt some form of hostile jealousy coursing through his veins whenever he saw AJ kiss Cena.

And he also felt anger. Anger at what, he did not know. Maybe it was the sight of seeing how god awfully sloppy Cena was as a kisser. Or maybe it was the fact that he was watching AJ lock lips with someone that **_wasn't_** him.

But unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it), Cena simply didn't return AJ's affections for him. And take it from Punk, one of the worst things in the world you can do is piss off a crazy chick, especially someone that had the capability of being the lightning bolt that would spark an unforgiving blaze upon you, as the little brunette spitfire from Union City, New Jersey possessed.

Nowadays, the self-proclaimed Geek Goddess was parading around with the burly, hulking bodyguard from NXT, Big E Langston, and making out with the Show Off, and Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler. And whenever he would see them having a passionate battle of tonsil hockey, Punk's feelings and emotions began brewing inside once more. But these feelings weren't of anger when she was with Cena. No, those new feelings Punk felt at that horrid display were more along the lines of…confusion.

Why in the hell would a girl like AJ hook up with a smug prima-donna like Ziggler, especially considering the fact that just a couple of months earlier, Ziggler outright called AJ "trash", _right to her face_? And now here she was, crashing her lips together with his, seemingly forgetting about all of that, and making out with him as if they were in a private bedroom, engaging in, shall we say, "intimate business."

Punk now for the third shook his head at the image that was branded into his mind of them swapping spit and mauling each other's faces, shuddering at every dark, twisted, perverted lip lock they engaged in, and the absurdity of it all. But he didn't have time to ponder over trivial matters such as that. It was time to celebrate. He had just beaten The Rock, and now it was time for once to spend a night out on the town.

Little did he know, however, that fate had something else in store for the WWE Champion, and things would never be the same again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That peaked your interest? I hope it did.**

**Now I have a basic outline that I sent to Ron and Jean detailing the basic plot of what's gonna go down in this here story. Ron decided to collaborate and send rough drafts, I would re-tweak, and then I would send them off to Jean for final tuning. So that will be the basic formula on how the writing of this story will happen.**

**Thank you all for your time, read, review, fav, follow, and I'll catch ya all soon!**

**#PunkleeNation**


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I wanted to wait until the Rumble was over, and also RAW as well before posting, just in case I needed to make some last minute tweaks. And if you can't tell by now, this story is now officially an AU. Punk fans, don't fret. Hold your heads up high! Punk had the longest WWE Championship reign of the modern era of 434 days, and it took a legend in The Rock in the main event of a Big PPV to take the title off him. And even though the finish was a bit wacky (Fuck you Vince McMahon), I'm still proud of what Punk accomplished. I still consider him as the "Best in the World." Do you? :)**

**Also, as a fan of The Rock, and as someone who has watched him since I was 5 years old, I am very happy for him that in this day and age, to once again become WWE Champion. The only reason I have trepidation is the looming Cena factor, and we all know what that means. Ugh. **

**Lastly, I thought RAW was pretty good. The Vegas-Themed segments were putrid garbage, but the angles involving actual storylines and big time players really delivered. And one of them featured someone who will be a part of the plot later on in the story... but that's all for now. ;)**

**Anyway, before I ramble on any longer, enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

**Love, Honor & Glory**

**Part II **

**Chapter 1 - A Chance Encounter **

* * *

**Monday Night RAW - January 28, 2013**

**The night after Royal Rumble**

**Thomas & Mack Center - Las Vegas, Nevada**

* * *

**Parking Lot**

* * *

_The mood is silent in the limo ride to the arena, just like it was last night in the locker room. Just like the arena when I proved them all wrong, when I shocked the world, and I shut up Dwayne's big fat mouth once and for all._

_Finally... there would be no more doubt._

_Finally... there would be no more naysayers._

_And even though that _I'm _starting to sound like Dwayne now, as ironic as _that _sounds, FINALLY, I had shown everyone, shown the entire WWE Universe, for that matter, that I am what I say am, and what I am... is the BEST... in the WORLD..._

* * *

A long-stretched black limousine pulled into the entrance way of the parking lot of the Thomas and Mack Center, and out stepped CM Punk, who was _still _the WWE Champion, with his mammoth record-breaking reign now at 435 days.

As Punk surveyed the parking lot, a plethora of memories came flooding back to him.

_This is where I made my rise._

Indeed it was, as this was the very same arena where on the night of June 27, 2011, Punk sat down on a stage, let out his frustrations, and dropped a pipebomb that the world did not see coming. And as a result of said pipebomb, Punk eventually made his ascension up the ranks, become the must-see wrestler that fans paid to see, and the dominant WWE Champion that he is today. Along the way, he made enemies, and he made allies, and even caught the attention of one certain diva from Union City, New Jersey...

But alas, that was in the past now, and it was time towards the present, and also, to the future.

At this point, Punk was starting to become convinced that he truly was the greatest superstar ever and that nobody would ever stop his long and magnificent, glorious reign. His ego had swelled with such great immensity, he had even began to think that since he beat The Rock, maybe he would have an chance if he could against some of the other all-time greats, such as Hulk Hogan, Bruno Sammartino, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, and yes, even Stone Cold Steve Austin.

This was going to be a great night indeed. After such a monumental victory, he knew this night called for a just as monumental celebration. As if reading his mind and speaking it out loud, Punk's mentor and manager, Paul Heyman, stepped out of the limo as well and began laying it on thick.

"Champ, that was amazing the way you actually dominated The Rock last night! This calls for a celebration! The biggest one ever! And one that I will personally make sure, that _no one_ interrupts. Do you get what I'm saying, champ?" Heyman asked, voice full of enthusiasm. Punk had honestly never seen his mentor this excited before, and it kind of scared him a little, but in a good way.

"Paul, I say whatever you wanna plan, go ahead and do it. Just run it by me first, and we can go from there. We can even include balloons this time." His slight grin twitched as Paul laughed at his smart comment.

"Always the blunt one, right, Punk? Alright, that's perfectly fine."

Heyman reached into his back pocket and pulled out a seemingly long checklist. "Alright, now we gotta run down the list of things to get and set up for your celebration. So let's see wha-" Punk immediately put his hand up, signalling a stop.

"Paul, not that the outcome was ever in any doubt when I faced Dwayne, but were you already planning all of this ahead of time, _without_ me?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Heyman stuttered just a bit. "Well, I-I-I mean, when you put it that way, Punk, it _does _sounds bad, I admit. But I just wanted to help you celebrate your biggest victory yet! I mean, come on, anyone with a brain knew you were going to beat that megalomaniac and send his movie-star ass back to Hollywood!"

Punk sighed, realizing that this argument would be futile. "Look, just go plan it, and if you need me, I'll be in my dressing room, okay?"

He tossed his championship belt over his shoulder and proceeded to walk away from Heyman, and head down towards the corridor.

But before he could slip his earbuds in and immerse himself deep into his music before tonight's show began, he passed by a room which had a lot of shouting going on inside. The screams were not exactly recognizable, but there was easily one voice that he could make out inside.

It was AJ's voice. And boy, her voice didn't sound very pretty at all.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Punk leaned to the side of wall and pressed his ear to it, trying to get some clear audio as to what was exactly being said.

* * *

**Inside the Room**

* * *

Dolph Ziggler wasn't just mad right now.

He was steaming mad. He was beyond steaming mad, in fact. The Show Off was pissed off.

He was really sick. And he was so damn sick of being really sick. He paced back and forth repeatedly while his girlfriend AJ and her friend/associate, Big E Langston, looked on at him with a silent stare.

Finally, he stopped in his place, and his eyes darted directly to AJ.

"AJ... would you mind please telling me... just what the HELL happened out there last night?!"

AJ gulped in sight fear, scared of what words exactly would come out of his mouth next.

"You cost me not one, but TWO opportunities to become World Heavyweight Champion last night! Two! And now, thanks to your actions, I don't have anymore mulligans. Not only am I _not_ headlining WrestleMania, but now, my briefcase opportunity is now GONE! Basically, I'M SCREWED!"

AJ tried to speak out. "But I was only trying to help you, Dolph! You were making the right decision to cash in on Del Rio! It was the right idea!"

Dolph looked at her like she was speaking in tongues. "Right idea? Right IDEA?! Del Rio barely beat Big Show by the slimiest of margins, and you decide to tell me to cash in, so I do. Then all of a sudden, with the ref's back turned, Big Show, being the big crybaby sore loser that he is, ends up knocking me out, and then I get pinned by Del Rio, 1-2-3, and I'm out of it! Just how the hell is that a good idea?!"

AJ shrunk just a bit as she watched Dolph lash out at her with venomous words. "And as if that wasn't good enough, I had a chance to enter the Rumble and redeem myself, and show the world what I was made of by winning it from the #1 spot. I had it under control... so why in God's name did you decide to get me eliminated?" he shouted with intense fury.

AJ gasped at her boyfriend's accusation. "Ziggy, It's wasn't my fault Cena eliminated you! I was just trying to pull down the top rope so he could fall over!" she exclaimed, trying to reason with Dolph.

The chiseled blonde simply scoffed at her remark. "Yeah right, more like so _I_ could fall over, right? Give me a break, AJ. It's obvious to me now why relationships never work out for you. You're a burden, you're... I don't know, a jinx, a hex! You ruin everything for everybody! You're less dependable than Big E's mic skills!"

The young behemoth NXT Champion shot a glare at Dolph for that comment, but it went unnoticed by the now former Mr. Money in The Bank, who sighed as he shook his head.

"Simply put, AJ, this isn't gonna work out. I had it right the first time. You're a cheap chick who's always going to be worth a dime a dozen, and you always, and forever will be, complete... and utter... _trash_."

AJ, by now, had tears that were fresh up in her eyes and they began to roll out.

Big E started to walk over, to try and comfort his friend, but Dolph wasn't about to have any of that either. "Don't touch her, E. What she she needs to do now is get out of my sight! And I mean _now_!"

Dolph pointed towards the door, to which AJ immediately ran to, and closed shut very swiftly.

After quickly running out, AJ immediately ran outside and propped her back against the wall, sitting down and began crying her eyes out.

She had once again fell victim to yet another failed relationship, and this one had hurt worst of all. Dolph's verbal tirades on her were worst than Daniel Bryan's were, and that only caused the pain her heart was feeling to double over even more. Thanks to Dolph, she had lost what could have still been a good friendship with John Cena, even if he didn't return the mutual feelings she had for him, and she had also pushed away her best friend Kaitlyn. At this point, she felt that she had basically lost everything.

Bad memories began to plague young AJ's mind. Flashbacks to her childhood of not having the proper benefits, to working multiple jobs as a young teenager, to even being _homeless, _and sleeping out of a car just to get by. She thought she had risen above that with her progression through WSU, FCW, and NXT, before finally landing in WWE. It wasn't easy at first, but she found a niche for herself. But now, as a result of her erratic actions over the past few months, it not only cost her the General Manager position of RAW, but she had alienated just about everyone who had her back. From Kaitlyn, to some of the other divas in the back, she turned everyone off... especially one certain tattooed-covered punk from the streets of Chicago.

And now, with this latest adventure in romance now all but over, AJ's recurring nightmarish thought had popped up once more:_ Is it all over now?_

"Are you really going to cry over that bleach blonde pig-head?"

A voice called out to her, and AJ's ears immediately perked up, and the tears immediately stopped. She recognized that voice anywhere. When her eyes raised up, and they made contact with his, she gasped, as her suspicions were confirmed.

"Punk...?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And thus, our tale begins. I think that's where we'll end Chapter 1, don't ya think? I never want to give away too much. I always want to keep my viewers hungry and thirsty for more.**

**So, did I do the trick? Did you enjoy the appetizer, and are you now ready for the main course?**

**Review, fav, follow, and I'll be sure to have another chapter on the up-and-up very soon.**

**Meanwhile, don't forget to checkout Punklee Nation, a community organized by the great Jean-TheGuardian that holds all your favorite AJPunk stories.**

**Ta ta for now. Catch ya on the flip side!**

**#PunkleeNation**

**#PunkleeForever**


	3. Rekindling of an Old Flame

**Author's Note: **

**Well, guys, I guess it's official. CM Punk will not main event WrestleMania, despite being being WWE Champion for a full calendar year, as well as 434 days total, therefore letting WWE force feed to us the dogshit known as The Rock vs John Cena II: "TWICE in a Lifetime" *facepalms***

**In addition to that, it looks like we're not getting AJ vs Kaitlyn at WrestleMania, either, making it look like it will be Layla, instead. What the fuck, WWE? Seriously. WHAT. THE. FUCK.**

**Add that also to Punk likely being fed to The Undertaker in a match that has no merit, Sheamus and Wade Barrett in a pointless WM feud over a fucking movie (or is he facing The Shield? Good job confusing the audience, WWE. :P), the dragging out of Team Hell No, and don't even get me started on how they're treating Dolph Ziggler and his MITB briefcase, and his whole entire faction with Big E and AJ.**

**Surprisingly, I may be only slightly intrigued for Triple H vs. Brock Lesnar 2 (only if it's violent and bloody), and ADR vs. Jack "WEED The People" Swagger, but other than that, WrestleMania 29 can kiss my funky ass.**

**But anyways, before I go on all day bitching about WWE, let's just get to some nice, comfy fanfic, and continue where we left off with Punk and AJ. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Love, Honor & Glory**

**Part III**

**Chapter 2 - Rekindling of an Old Flame**

* * *

**Monday Night RAW - That same night**

* * *

**Parking lot area**

* * *

AJ looked up with tear-stained eyes to see the Straight-Edge Superstar standing across the corridor from her, arms crossed and with a very not impressed look on his face. The chewing of his gum and clicking of his lip ring were the only sounds that filled the empty silence as the seconds flew by. Finally, AJ cleared her voice of any sadness, stood up and straightened herself out, so as not to appear weak, and found the courage to speak.

"Nice shirt you got there, Punk. Reminds me a little bit of Pikachu," she said, laughing a little, surprised at herself at just how she managed to blurt out a joke.

Punk couldn't help but allow just a small etch of a grin to curve on the right side of his mouth as he prepared to speak.

"Thanks, AJ. I wish I could say the same about you," he said, pointing at the shirt that AJ was still wearing. It was her cut-up version of Dolph's 'Stealing the Show, and Your Girlfriend' apparel that she had made for herself, one that she was quite proud of at that time.

"You know, you looked a lot better when you were sporting _my_ gear last summer. I thought you had better taste than that, April," he said, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"It's not my fault, _Phil_," she retorted sarcastically, figuring they were apparently still on a first name basis.

"I could have been wearing your shirts everyday, if you hadn't, you know, rejected my marriage proposal last summer," AJ reminded him with her arms crossed now, looking for a reaction anywhere in Punk, but still seeing nothing. Punk, on the other hand, was doing his best to hold his tongue in check. Something smart wanted to come out, but he prevented it out of respect.

It was a crazy time last summer, and things were pretty hectic for him. In between trying to fend off the tyrannical John Laurinaitis and his ridiculous People Power reign, and trying to retain his WWE Title on a night-in, night-out basis, somewhere in the middle, the feelings that he had once felt and had for AJ had gotten lost in the fold. Now, he was displaying the most unreadable poker face that you could ever imagine, one that would rival his mentor Paul Heyman.

"Yeah, you're right AJ. You could have, but I too was busy taking care of this," Punk said, flaunting the title on his shoulder. "You kinda were a bit of a less priority at that time. But I do see that you were able to find comfort in the guys after me. Speaking of which, AJ, how was John-Boy?"

While Punk had a smarmy smile on his face after that last pot shot, he could also see the hurt and anguish flash in the small Diva's eyes at the mere mention of Cena, as well as a bit of anger and rage too.

"Shut up, Punk," AJ spat out. "At least John cared for me in the beginning, or so I thought. But he was just manipulating my emotions, just like you did. You know, for all the time you spend insulting him, you two sure do have a lot in common," she surmised smugly.

If anything else didn't get a reaction out of the WWE Champion, that last comment sure as hell did. One of the worst things you can do to set off CM Punk was mention him as a mere equal to John Cena. But anyone with eyes could see that they weren't. Punk was the Batman to Cena's Superman. And besides, Punk didn't even think that Cena could hold his jock strap, let alone try and hold a candle to him when it came to in-ring ability. So to say his reaction to AJ's words were fiery, was a HUGE understatement.

"You're gonna compare me, ME, to that boy scout Cena? Mr. Five Moves? Mr. Hustle, Loyalty and Hypocrisy? Mr. Automatic-Title-Shot-After-Undeserving-Title-Shot? Vince's pet and personal Golden Boy? You get one thing straight here, missy. He and I are _nothing_ alike, do you understand?! So, don't you _ever_ insult me, as your reigning, defending WWE Champion, with such disrespectful words ever again!"

Punk was starting to grow red in the face and was now in AJ's face, glaring as well. AJ simply cocked her head to the side and finally formed a complete smile on her face.

"Ooh, someone's a little touchy," she ribbed.

Punk couldn't hold his tongue anymore. That comment was the last damn straw, and had pushed him over the edge. She messed with the bull, so no she was gonna get the horns.

"Yeah? Well, you obviously took a step down the ladder, pun intended, by helping out Dolph at TLC. And now you're sucking face with him all over the damn place. But where has it gotten ya? Absolutely _nowhere_. Not only is Mr. Ziggles _still_ not World Champ, but now he's not even winning matches! Do you know how many people are laughing at him backstage, because they can't even take him seriously now? And now his loser spell is starting to rub off on you. So tell me, AJ, how is that working out for you?"

At the rapid flow that the words spewed out of Punk's mouth, part of him wished that he hadn't said that, because now her smile had disappeared and was now replaced with a bitter, fractured, and broken frown. "I... I don't know," her voice cracked out. "I thought he loved me," she said, finally breaking down a fit of deep crying.

Right in that moment in time, AJ fell face forward into Punk's arms, holding onto him tightly, crying her eyes out and searching for some sort, any sort, of security and protection. In that moment, unaware of his actions, Punk's taped hands subconsciously wrapped around the tiny brunette, and as his left hand held the middle of her back close to him, his right hand stroked her long dark, beautiful brown hair.

It was at this point that the memories started to flood back into Punk's mind. 8 months ago, the two of them had shared a similar moment just like this. Punk had just beaten up AJ's ex, Daniel Bryan, putting him in the Anaconda Vise to make him suffer, and AJ had taken very deep pleasure and great satisfaction in watching such a painful act be delivered unto that conniving, goat faced jackass.

Now, here they were again; and once again, AJ had suffered yet another bad breakup, and he was comforting her yet again. A weird feeling started to stir in the champ's chest, but he mentally kicked that feeling out quickly and allowed himself to come back down out of his thoughts.

"Hey, AJ," he called to her, hoping to bring her out of her sad state. She heard him, and slowly raised her head to meet his concentrated eyes with her wet ones. Punk had to stop himself from laughing. This was exactly how their interaction together started all those months. _Is this really happening again?_, he thought inwardly. _Can lightning strike twice?_

"Nobody likes that wanna-be Ken Doll anyway," Punk said. "You can definitely do way better than him. Even I know that, and you know I never lie about anything."

He pulled her head back and wiped the sad tears from those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "Now go back to being the ass-kicking crazy chick that I know and-" he paused, catching himself. After a momentary pause, Punk was able to correct himself, and instead finish with, "The WWE Universe loves."

As AJ nodded, seemingly thankful for Punk's encouraging words, a voice from around the corner had called Punk's name out very loud, and the two of them knew exactly who it was.

"What is it, Paul?" Punk shouted back.

"Champ, you gotta come check out these events I got set up for you for tonight! Everybody wants to congratulate you! I'm talking from the Chicago Cubs all the way to the President!" Paul yelled back, very excitedly.

Punk groaned, before responding, "Be right there Paul!"

AJ lightly giggled just a bit, catching Punk's attention. "Looks like Mr. Walrus is calling you," she said with a small smile.

"He's done more for me than you could ever imagine, AJ. Everything I have ever accomplished and achieved since arriving here, I owe to him. If it wasn't for him taking a chance on me in the first place, I'm probably not in the position I am right now."

AJ paid close attention to how genuine and sincere Punk was just now when talking about Paul. He truly was a close friend to him.

"And just wait until tonight's festivities. You're gonna be in for quite a show," Punk soon said, a small grin now showing on his whiskered face.

"I'll be watching," AJ replied, with a tiny grin herself.

Soon, the pair wished each other luck and and the best for tonight's show, and after a brief handshake, they prepared to go their own paths. But Punk could move, however, AJ placed a quick peck his cheek, halting the champion dead in his tracks, and causing him to look her way before she flashed him with her signature megawatt smile.

Soon after that, she turned on a heel, and proceeded to do her trademark skipping down the halls, around the corner, and on her merry way. Punk, still stunned and caught off guard once more due to the actions of one AJ Lee, stood there for a few extra moments, letting what had just happened simmer in. It was only after Paul's repeated yells that Punk was able to start walking again in the other direction.

But still, that last action that AJ had done was weighing heavily on his mind, and only one question was in his thoughts at that precise moment:

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And with that, we are underway! Stay tuned till next time, folks! :)**

**#PunkleeNation**

**#BoycottWrestleMania29**


	4. Dawn of a new Era

**Author's Note: **

**Well, well. Here we are again. First things first, I would like to send out my thoughts and condolences to the family of William Moody, also known as Percy Pringle, and more famously known as Paul Bearer. He was a key integral part of The Undertaker's ride to stardom, and was one of the most memorable characters and managers of all time. He is one of those figures from my childhood that I will sorely miss. Rest in Peace, Mr. Moody.**

**Now, in relation to that, I absolutely LOVE what CM Punk has done in the past couple of weeks. And not to sound morbid or disrespectful of any sort, but Paul Bearer dying could not have come at a better time. Now, it gives people a reason to want to see Taker vs. Punk, because they want to see that fucking asshole heel (Punk) get whats coming to him for desecrating Paul Bearer's memory. Fuck Rock vs. Cena, the match I can't wait for now at WrestleMania is The Undertaker vs. CM Punk.**

**Also, this past RAW was pretty decent, in terms of officially setting up the card for Mania. We now know that HHH/Lesnar 2 will be No Holds Barred, with The Game's career on the line. We also know that Ryback will be facing Mark Henry, and that Team Hell No will defending the Tag Belts against Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston. Hey, as long as we get to see AJ being involved at a WrestleMania in her hometown, I'm fine with that. BTW, how cool was it to see her skipping again? Oh, how I missed that. :)**

**After a lagging couple of weeks, I was reinvigorated to see ADR/Swagger again after what he did to Poor Ricardo! :( Ricardo's epic selling on that Ankle Lock makes me want to see that match even more now. I salute you, Mr. Rodriguez.**

**Also, Rock/Cena, blah, blah, blah, same video package as last week, pointless promo from Cena, The Rock not showing up (AGAIN). What else is new? #SameOldCrap #TwiceInALifetime**

**So, without further ado, here is the brand new chapter of _Love, Honor & Glory_! :D**

* * *

**Love, Honor & Glory**

**Part IV **

**Chapter 3 - Dawn of a new Era**

* * *

**Monday Night RAW - That same night**

* * *

**Inside the arena**

* * *

The crowd was hot and heavy as they were ready in anticipation for the superstars for the WWE to put on a show as they invaded the Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas, Nevada. Fresh off an exciting-as well as shocking-Royal Rumble, one thing was definitely weighing down on every fan's mind: what would CM Punk do now after turning back the nearly-unstoppable challenger that was The Rock? And what would be next after checking off a huge name and accomplishment off his list?

To open the show, fans saw the stagehands preparing the ring with a red carpet and putting some covered special items in the ring as Justin Roberts stood in the center, mic in hand, ready to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "Please welcome to the ring at this time... Paul Heyman!"

Upon the mere utterance of his name, the rotund New York native walked out from behind the curtain with a snide wide-splitting grin on his face that could rival the Cheshire cat. Many of the members of the WWE Universe immediately stood up and started to boo and jeer at the revolutionary visionary and creator of the defunct ECW walking out to the ring. Heyman truly made it easy for the WWE fans to hate him with an immense passion. Not wasting any time, Heyman grabbed the mic from Justin upon entering the ring, and began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman." He paused for a brief moment, basking in the glow of the negative reaction that was being spewed at him by the Vegas crowd. He continued. "Tonight, I stand before you in the best of moods. Why? Well, because history has been made, and it continues to be made each and every single passing day. Now, for those of you who may have missed it-and really, shame on you if you did so-last night, your reigning and defending WWE Champion CM Punk put his title on the line against a man many of you would argue as quite possibly the greatest of all time... The Rock."

The crowd immediately exploded into cheers at the mere mention of The Great One, sporadically dissolving into loud and clear chants of _"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!"_ Heyman simply ignored the chanting and continued on with his monologue.

"Not only did he defend his title against The Rock, but he did so in a _dominant_... _convincing_... and _emphatic_ fashion!" The boos began to intensify at Heyman's hyperbolic bravado, but that only made him laugh smugly. "Why are you booing? Why, because CM Punk beat your beloved hero, just like he's done to your other beloved heroes, such as John Cena and Ryback? Or is it the fact, that CM Punk destroyed The Rock on his own, with no outside interference of any sort?"

Heyman was reveling in the fans' discontent, he almost wondered if this was real life.

"Don't you see? CM Punk didn't need any help. There were no blatantly biased referees or renegade rebel groups this time, simply mano y mano; one man against another man, and the better man, CM Punk, prevailed!" Heyman chuckled as he took in the sight of angry fans, especially ones on the young children's faces.

"There are no heroes to save you now! No one to stop this unstoppable reign! And rest assured, I promise to all of you in attendance tonight, and to all the viewers watching on their television screens, that CM Punk will hold this WWE Championship until the very day he breaks Bruno Sammartino's legendary record of 2,803 days. He is already on day number 435, and it will only continue to grow."

Heyman paused again, before looking up to the ramp. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, stand up, get up on your feet right now, show some respect, and give a warm welcome and round of victory of applause to my friend, student, and client... your reigning, defending, WWE Champion... the _Best. Wrestler. In the World_... C...M... PUNK!"

The sound of static immediately filtered through the area, followed soon thereafter by repeating strums of an electric guitar. As "Cult of Personality" played, out from behind the curtains stepped the figure of a man who was far and above the proverbial mountain top of the WWE: CM Punk. With the championship title tucked comfortably around his waist, Punk made his way to the stage, kneeling in position, checking his wrist as if it had a watch, and shouting out his well-known (albeit "borrowed") catchphrase: "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" and made his way down the ramp and to the ring.

As he stood atop the top rope, hoisting his title high up in the air, he took in many sights of his apparel that appeared in spurts throughout the crowd. Whether it be his bright yellow "GTS" T-Shirt, or his simple white "Knees 2 Faces" shirt, a clever mocking and parodying version of Rock's "Boots 2 Asses" motto. Even more so, the type of reaction the crowd was giving him was evenly split, with a splatter of boos more prevalent than cheers.

You could almost say he was getting a Cena-esque type of reaction, if you listened to the opposing chants that can be heard throughout the whole place. Triumphant yells of _"CM Punk!" "CM Punk!"_ were quickly rivaled by dismayed shouts of _"CM Sucks!" "CM Sucks!"_

Punk only flashed a devilish grin as he grabbed his microphone from the timekeeper.

"435. Let that number sink in for just a moment," Punk paused before continuing. "That's how long I've been WWE Champion." He pointed to his belt. "That's how long that my name has been associated with some of the all-time greats that have earned that sacred distinction. Guys like Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, The Undertaker, Triple H, The Big Show, Mick Foley, Randy Orton, Edge."

As his constant naming off of past WWE Champions continued he then stopped, then carefully serenaded the last three names he said, which were sure to produce a great reaction from the crowd.

"Even men like... Stone Cold Steve Austin... The Rock... and John Cena. Do you know what these men all have in common? They've all been WWE Champion. Do you know what else they also have in common? The fact that none of them have had as long a single reign as WWE Champion as I have! I have taken on all comers, all challengers, all obstacles, and time after time, again and again, I have defeated them all, proving my worth and my merit. Proving... why I'm the Best in the World."

Heyman smugly smirked as Punk continued. "And in the midst of reminiscing on past champions and past reigns, it got thinking of something. As you can all see and are aware of, we are currently in an era that is different than the one of yesterday's past. That is the constant cycle that has perpetuated itself throughout the history of this business. And over the course of said history, certain men have become synonymous with certain eras. Hulk Hogan helped usher in the Golden Era in the 1980s, Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels showcased the New Generation Era of the mid-90s. The Rock and Austin helped push the Attitude Era to unseen heights in the late-90s. Then a few years later, and Paul, I know you're gonna love this one, a guy by the name of Brock Lesnar was a force to be reckoned with in the Ruthless Aggression Era."

After that brief soliloquy on the main era associated with Pro Wrestling's history, Punk felt remiss if he didn't give at least one superstar credit where credit was due. "Even I have to admit that John Cena became a star in that era and helped rise to the top in 2005, beginning a new era of his own. Unfortunately, that era is something decadent and revolting to look upon; an age of shameful shilling for Social Media, outright mistreatment of certain divisions throughout this company, and even worse: the young up and coming guys and girls not getting their just due, not being rewarded for all their hard work and sacrifice with a chance or opportunity to take their skills and popularity to the next level. All in the meanwhile, the same old tired and true guys, and the same old boring, bland, useless crap, has manifested itself into the "era" that we bear witness to today."

Even though a certain portion of fans thought he was an egotistical asshole and a pompous douche-bag, even _they_ had to agree with what Punk was saying, his words once more a purveyor of truth and enlightenment that was rarely seen in today's watered down product.

"Well, worry no more. I say that era is over! We are now in a new era: an era of respect, an era of prestige... and an era that is Straight Edge. We are living in the era of Punk!" Heyman clapped while Punk paced feverishly across the ring. "Which leads me to believe that this era needs a symbol. A symbol that serves as a daily reminder of the measures being taken to attempt to restore proper honor to this business. Of course, I am speaking of this championship title," he stated while hoisting the 12 pounds of gold high into the air.

"This title has had it's status constantly be demoted and be downgraded for years now, mainly because of how it looks. I mean, look at it: it looks like some cheap novelty part you would see being put into some of the cars on _'Pimp My Ride'_."

That reference managed to harp a few chuckles from the audience, but Punk went about his speech. He was in no mood for jokes tonight. "In the era that we now live in, this title should not only be worn by somebody people should respect, but also look like it is respected itself, like it was back in the day. Which means, it's time to put this toy belt out of its misery."

Punk hoisted the WWE spinner belt in the air one last time, before handing it over to a stagehand. "Here, take this outdated piece of bling-bling and sell it on Ebay," Punk said with a snark tone. With that out of the way, he made his way over to a showcase plastic case, which was covered by a black cloth.

"Now... everyone, feast your eyes on the new symbol of respect!"

Punk lifted up the cloth, and it revealed a belt, a belt that had caused surprised reactions to the shock of many. It was the belt fans thought they would never see used again in the WWE...

"For those of you who are ages 15 and under, and don't have a damn clue what this is, this ladies and gentlemen, is the Winged Eagle Championship. It is a title that for 10 years, was worn by many legends such as "The Macho Man" Randy Savage, The Ultimate Warrior, Yokozuna, Bret Hart, and Shawn Michaels."

Again, the fans gave a little cheer at the mentioning of all those past legends of this fine profession. Punk continued.

"And it wasn't so much the titleholder that made it special; it was the look. This title was the true symbol of what being a Professional Wrestler meant to everyone on the roster, and it certainly looks better than that shiny trinket turd that has been paraded out here for the past 8 years. But more than anything, this specific title design holds the most prestige than any other belt in the history of the WWE, and therefore, I am hereby introducing it back into the WWE as the official WWE Championship. This title belongs around the waist of someone who radiates prestige, and there's no one more prestigious... than me," he finished.

"I am CM Punk, I am the WWE Champion, and I am, without any sort of imagination, unequivocally, undoubtedly, unquestionably and undisputedly... the Best... in the Woooorld!"

Heyman took the classic belt carefully out of the glass plating and clipped it around the champion's waist. Punk postured in his signature Straight Edge pose as his music began to play once again, only this time confetti and balloons-Yes! Someone brought the balloons this time!-began to rain down everywhere throughout the arena, while Punk only smirked. He was here to stay, or so he thought.

The familiar ominous words of _"No Chance..."_ was suddenly heard, signifying the arrival of the Chairman of the Board, and CEO of World Wrestling Entertainment himself, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. The reaction to Vince sudden and surprising appearance was near deafening and exuberantly positive, making it one of the largest pops of the young night so far.

Punk was quick to respond first. "What the hell are you doing here, Vince? Shouldn't your senile ass be in a retirement home someplace, where you belong?" Vince only shook his head and smirked. "Relax, Punk. I'm not here to cause trouble or rain on your parade. In fact, I have some urgent news that I feel I need to discuss with you, Mr. Heyman, and the rest of the WWE Universe out here." The fans cheered at that remark.

"Unfortunately, it has come to my attention that RAW Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero is out this week with a cold. So, after a brief telephone conference meeting with the Board of Directors, we all agreed that in everyone's best interest, the person that will be in charge for the evening will be... me."

As the crowd roared in approval at that announcement, Punk was seething outwardly. But before he could go on a verbal tirade, Vince continued on. "So, Mr. Punk, first things first, allow me to congratulate you on your magnificent accomplishment last night at the Royal Rumble. Beating The Rock is an impressive task, so even I must say, job well done, sir."

Punk felt a self-satisfied smile come over himself as Vince was giving him kudos, when in reality, he knew deep down how much it was hurting that old bastard's sense of pride to say those things. However, what would then occur in the next few moments, would not leave Punk as a happy camper.

"Now, in addition to offering you congratulations on your victory, I feel I should reward you with something, since you felt the need to constantly mention that in your usual delusional rant, badgering the audience's ears with excessive whining." Punk didn't take too kind to what Vince had just said, but it would be nothing in comparison to how he would react to this.

"Since you're a fighting champion, I'm sure you'll be happy about your next task," Vince said, smiling that devious Mr. McMahon smile that Punk, as well as many others knew all too well.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Punk demanded to know.

"Well, Punk, it has come to my attention that next month's pay-per-view is the Elimination Chamber event, and that has just given me a great idea for what the main event will be!"

Punk eyed the Chairman suspiciously. _What the hell was he getting at?_

"Yes, that's right. Because, in the main event of the evening, you, CM Punk, will be defending the WWE Championship... inside the Elimination Chamber itself." Punk shook his head angrily as the crowd burst in wild cheers. "No. No, that's a stupid idea! I don't believe you! Now I see why you were relieved of your duties in the first place; you have completely lost it, you decrepit old crackpot!" Punk yelled.

_"SHUT UP!"_ Vince's rough graveled voice commanded, a well known McMahon phrasing, which silenced Punk and sent the crowd into a near frenzy. After a brief moment, he calmed himself down and carried on.

"Now, then. As I was saying, CM Punk will be defending his WWE Championship at Elimination Chamber, inside the chamber itself. The question is: _who_ will you be facing?"

Vince paused briefly, giving the fans a moment to voice their opinions and suggestions on who Punk should have to face inside the demonic structure. Once that moment passed, he raised his hand up, asking for the people to quiet down.

"Alright, then," he started. "These will be the participants that will challenge CM Punk for the WWE Championship inside the Elimination Chamber in 3 weeks. They will consist of the following five men: First up, the WWE Tag Team Champions, the duo of Kane and Daniel Bryan, Team Hell No!" The crowd happily approved at that choice.

"The next combatant will be... the now former Mr. Money in the Bank, The Show Off, Dolph Ziggler!" While the younger portion of the audience booed that selection, the older demographic gave a smatter applause in appreciation, satisfied that a guy like Dolph was getting a chance like this.

"The next challenger that will step inside that evil chamber, is a man you've gotten to know quite well since the fall, Punk. He is a man that, if not for certain coincidental actions, may very well be the WWE Champion right now." The fans immediately sensed what Vince was about to say, and immediately broke out into vicarious chants of _"FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE! FEED ME MORE!"_

"You heard the fans, Punk; that man will be... RYBACK!" Vince emphatically shouted, which confirmed the crowd's hopes, and made Punk nearly boil over in anger. But the Chairman wasn't quite done yet; he still had one more name to announce.

And last, but certainly not least... is none other than... The Most Electrifying Man in all of Entertainment, The Great One, The People's Champ, THE ROCK!" Upon hearing the name of the final participant being announced as none other than The Brahma Bull, the building erupted in a mammoth way, cheering madly with glee. To contrast that entirely, Punk himself was not pleased. At all.

"You can't do this! You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?! Do you?! I am the WWE Champion, I am the Best in the World, and I do not deserve this!" he venomously spat.

"Mr. Punk, if I were you, I would not spend my time moaning and complaining," Vince cut in. "I would spend that time training and preparing, because in three short weeks, your reign as WWE Champion may very well be... _eliminated_."

* * *

**Backstage**

* * *

Backstage, AJ Lee sat alone in a chair as she watched the announcement that was being made by Vince. It was definitely an interesting match that was made, but AJ couldn't help but feel that the match was a bit unfair to Punk. It would be yet another match where the odds were stacked against the champion, where he had to once again, battle his top and toughest foes, this time in Satan's Prison, the Elimination Chamber.

She even twisted her face at the fact that her now ex-boyfriend Dolph Ziggler was somehow in the Chamber match. Wonderful, she thought. Just wonderful. She continued her thought process until she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" AJ turned around and saw the slight worry in the face and jumped back just a bit. She was face to face with the 2013 Royal Rumble winner, and former personal love interest, John Cena.

"John? Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, still surprised.

John shrugged. "I was coming to get my bag I left behind, and I just saw you here."

"Then why are you even talking to me?" she pondered aloud.

"I don't hate you, you know. Things may not have worked out the way you hoped for us, but I still count you as a friend."

AJ nodded. She was glad to have at least one friend back. "I was just thinking about the Chamber match." John, as if being a psychic, picked up immediately on what she was thinking. "Seems like an old flame feels like it's being reignited with one of those men in the Chamber, I'm guessing?" AJ gasped at Cena's deductions. "How did you-"

"How did I know? Well, when you've been in the business as long as I've been, you learn a thing or two about relationships and how one may miss another due to their body language. All I can say for you AJ, is just be careful, okay? And stay away from Ziggler," John said before leaving.

AJ sat once more, pondering not just what Cena said, but also her feelings about Punk. Could those same feelings be coming back?

Time would only tell...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Next time on _Love, Honor & Glory_...**

**As Elimination Chamber draws near, paths are forged, conflicts are presented, and old feelings continue to blossom even more.**

**Now, before I leave you all, allow me to wish a Happy Birthday to everyone's favorite Crazy Chick, April Jeanette Mendez, whom you may know as AJ Lee. But you already knew that... *ADR wink***

**She has had a magnificent rise to the top over the past year, and has become the most recognizable and over Diva in years, and through it all, through her not so great childhood dealing with poverty, to the hard road through the Indy circuit, to finally arriving in WWE, and having the time of her life. **

**I wish you the best on this most happy of days, AJ, and I can't wait to see what else is in store for you in 2013! Divas Champion, perhaps? We can only hope.**

**So ta-ta for now, folks, and I'll catch ya next time!**

**#RIPPaulBearer**

**#HappyBirthdayAJ**

**#PunkleeForever**

**#PunkleeNation**


	5. Telling Off the Show Off

**Author's Note:**

**Hey howdy hey, y'all. I know you've all been waiting eagerly and patiently for the next installment of the story, and today, you have it. As for what happened on RAW, the meat of the rest of the card for WrestleMania got fleshed out, as well as featuring a potential match that I have been wanting to see booked for months. I don't know how it will, either as part of the tag match with Hell No vs Ziggler and Big E, or as a standard singles match, but it looks we may be getting Kaitlyn vs AJ after all. :)**

**Also, Taker got some soup bones in on Punk, Chris Jericho will be taking on FAG-I mean- FAAAAAAAN... DAAAAAAAN... GOOOOOO... and The Rock and John Cena had a very heated Q&A segment, which may plant the seeds for a change in Cena that we have been waiting to see for years now. **

**So, for now, enjoy this latest chapter of ****_Love, Honor & Glory_****, and Happy Easter, everybody! :D**

* * *

**Love, Honor & Glory**

**Part V**

**Chapter 4 - Telling Off the Show Off**

* * *

**Four days later**

**Friday Night Smackdown - February 1, 2013**

**Valley View Casino Center - San Diego, California**

* * *

**Back Area**

* * *

AJ spent the better part of the last few minutes skipping mindlessly in the halls, killing as much time as possible before her scheduled match with Layla was to be held. In the past few days since Monday, she had wondered what everyone else would react or say to her after yet _another_ relationship went down the drain. She feared her reputation would garner even more negative attention, in addition to the amount of hateful tweets and posts she was receiving, which consistently badmouthed her, called her every name in the book, and slandered her in every way possible.

But, much to her surprise, she was not avoided at all; in fact, some of the other members on the roster actually strive to make contact with her, talk with her, and offer support for her in any way, shape, or form. She had even begun to mend the broken relationship she had with her on-again, off-again, now on-again once more best friend, Kaitlyn. AJ really treasured that specifically, because through it all, no matter how many times they might have gotten into arguments, slapped each other around and caused catfights-even though most of it was AJ's doing-at the end of the day, they were Chickbusters through and through.

AJ was clearly pleased that people wanted to talk to her again, whether it was to ask how she was doing, what move would be best to test out, or to simply discuss the latest new games and comics, she welcomed it with open arms. Still, she was a bit surprised of how suddenly this had broken out. Maybe it might have been the result of the conversation she had with Cena on Monday night, and that he then talked positively about her to everyone else, encouraging them to engage with her, and convince them that despite everything, AJ was still a good person that could be trusted. If that was the case, she would be grateful and thankful that John took to those measures, which helped her get back in good graces with everyone that she knew in the locker room.

Well, _almost_ everyone. She did wish that one of those people had been Punk, but alas, he had not been seen or heard from since Vince's announcement on RAW, staying in his tour bus and keeping to himself like a brooding, sulking teenager. Oh, how she wished he could have opened up to someone, _anyone_; and more specifically, she'd wish that he opened up more to _her_. Because believe it or not, even though she regained Kait's trust and friendship, it was still one more person's companionship she missed the most, and that was his.

As for the hateful tweets? Well, as crass, rude, and immature that they were, AJ merely laughed at those who were critical of her actions, as well as those who were slut-shaming her just for the sake of slut-shaming. She also noticed that some of those detractors happened to be nothing more than die-hard fans of Dolph's, who would take his side no matter what, even though she knew who he _really_ was: a self-absorbed, arrogant spazz who thought he was either Ric Flair, Mr. Perfect, Billy Gunn, or Shawn Michaels, or even a combination of the four. She would not have put it past him to come up with such a thought.

As she rounded the next corner, aimlessly skipping to whatever location she felt like going to, with her eyes blissfully closed, not having a care in the world, actually feeling relief and a sense of freedom, she felt her body make solid contact with another person, bringing her to a screeching halt and almost knocking her to the ground. Luckily, she was able to maintain her balance.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was..." she started to say before instantly stopping, immediately recognizing who she had bumped into. It was absolutely the very LAST person on this planet that she wanted to see at this moment right now.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

_Shit. Not him. ANYONE but him._

"Oh... good to see you too, Dolph..." she forcibly faked herself into saying with a tight convoluted smile plastered on her face.

"I know it's always good to see me. Hell, I experience that every morning I look myself in the mirror," he brashly stated.

_Man, what a pompous douche_, AJ thought but did not say. Her parents always told her that if you didn't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all, even if someone was as big of an asshole as Dolph was.

"So, what's life been like without me? Heartbreaking, I know. Hopefully, you didn't have another nervous breakdown like you did when Daniel Bryan dumped you. If you did, then maybe someone should make a call to that little mental ward that's in your stupid little comic books-Arkham Asylum, was it?-and let them they had another patient on the way."

God, his arrogance was so annoying. And she also didn't appreciate that jab at her love of comics. This was different from a guy like Punk, who may have sounded cocky when said what he said, but the difference being that not only did he meant it, but he backed it up just about every single night on the mic, and especially in the ring.

"You know, for the record Dolph, my life has been going quite fine, thank you very much. I wish I could say the same for your chances of being World Champion, but I think we all know that's not the case. And as for my comics and you making fun of them, you shouldn't be talking, considering that you're a single dream house away from being a part of a massive Ken Doll recall," AJ quipped, taking immense joy in seeing Dolph's face immediately flare up in irritation.

"Keep it up, Short Stuff. Keep it up," Dolph quickly retorted. "But you won't be making those smart ass jokes once I enter the Elimination Chamber, and become the new WWE champion. In fact, not only will I win the WWE Championship, but I'm gonna use that to springboard myself into having the best year of any superstar in WWE history."

The look on AJ's face as Dolph made that bold proclamation spoke one of a combination of both perplexed and surprised. She knew Dolph to be very self-confident, but she didn't know that he was seemingly delusional as well. Before she could respond, Dolph merely continued on.

"Who knows, maybe somewhere down the line, me and Big E will team up and show those two goofballs Kane and Bryan how a _real_ unit works together, and we beat them and take those Tag Team straps for ourselves. And I'm not stopping there, because I even bigger aspirations than that. Because even though my last Money in the Bank briefcase was wasted-no thanks to you-I gonna make sure that this time everything goes right when I win the Money in the Bank Ladder Match for a second consecutive year!"

AJ wanted to roll her eyes at what he was saying, but she chose to listen to whatever else he had to say before responding.

"And then, when the time is perfect, and the opportunity presents itself, I'm gonna cash in on whatever scrub is holding that Big Gold belt, beat him, become World Heavyweight Champion, but not only that, become the Undisputed WWE Heavyweight Champion of the World, and forever cement my place in history as simply the best damn thing to ever step foot in this ring!"

After Dolph finished his lengthy and boastful monologue, there was a brief moment of silence. Then, out of nowhere, a sound began to resonate and reverberate throughout the empty halls. That was the sound of AJ laughing. She couldn't help it. After hearing all the crap that Dolph was spewing, she had no choice but to burst out in giggles, which then progressed into flat out howling and and near cackling, as she convulsed in absolute hysterics. She then placed a hand on the wall to keep her balance up, as she was starting to feel dizzy and woozy from all the laughter she was producing. It took awhile, but finally AJ was able to calm down, take a breath and compose herself before speaking, much to Dolph's relief as he was getting very irritated at AJ's disrespectful reaction.

"Oh. Whoo! Oh, God. Please excuse me, I needed that laugh," she said. "But I find it absolutely HILARIOUS that you think you're gonna try to accomplish _any_ of those things this year, considering the fact that you haven't had such a hot start to it. I mean, when's the last time you won a match? _Any_ match? And it doesn't matter whether you were by yourself, or if Big E and I got involved, you haven't proven a damn thing to me, or to anyone else for that matter, that you're ready to take that next step into super stardom."

Dolph so wanted to really give AJ a piece of his mind, but the only thing he could is glare at her with those piercing blue eyes of is as AJ continued on.

"Thing is, Dolph, what you have done so far this has been very, very, _very_ under whelming. And you know what else I think? I think that despite all your talk, and all your proclamations, you'll never be as great or as accomplished as some of the other guys in that locker room, whether it's guys like Daniel Bryan, John Cena..."

She paused, stopping to have a devious and smug smirk break across her lips as she said the next name, knowing that it would further infuriate Ziggler to an even higher level.

"Or not even _C... M... Punk._"

Dolph was absolutely fuming on the inside, looking ready to erupt at AJ for what she said, but he took a moment, exhaled deeply, and tried his best to brush off what she said.

"Oh, please," he scoffed. "Those three losers are you best you can come up with to try and discourage me? I can run circles around that bearded troll gnome Bryan, and Cena wishes he had the moves I could do, if he only knew how to do them."

_Now_ AJ had no choice but to roll her eyes at that statement. While things between her and Daniel did not end well, she would be a fool not to recognize his submission skills and technical ability, personal feelings aside. And as for Cena, even if he did not return back to her the feelings she had for him, she still admired and respected his hard work, tenacity, heart, and dedication that he had to this business. And since AJ did not like what Dolph had said about those two, she _certainly_ would not like what he would say next.

"And as for Punk? Please. What has that tattooed freak accomplished, besides being a whiny little crybaby over not getting his precious little '_spot_' in the company? What has he accomplished, besides doing nothing but bitch and moan until he got what he wanted? What has he accomplished-?"

"First of all, you peroxide wearing asshole, don't you _ever_ talk about Punk that way in front of me like that," AJ suddenly snapped, which caught Dolph completely off guard. "Secondly, what has he accomplished? How about a Tag Team title reign which you say you're gonna do, which I highly doubt? Or how about his period as Intercontinental Champion? ECW World Champion? A _three-time_ World Heavyweight Champion, a two-time Money in the Bank winner, doing something successful _twice_ what you couldn't even do _once_, and that's cash in successfully. And to top it all off, he is the current reigning, defending, and _undisputed_ WWE Champion, a claim that he has held for now 439 days, _and counting_. Hell, I'll even go further and mention that he's a former ROH World Champion as well."

AJ really let Dolph have it. Again he was surprised at what AJ was stating, mostly due to the knowledge and facts about Punk's title history that she was dropping on him. For AJ, it was no surprise, since that due to her being the fan that she was in addition to being a performer, she would know the list of noteworthy accomplishments that some of the best ever in this industry had done. And who the hell was he to question and disregard what Punk had done in his career? Especially when his resume sure as hell couldn't hold a candle to it.

"And as for you, Dolph? Well, you've had reigns with the IC and United States straps that anyone _barely_ remembers, a Tag Team title reign that you ended up sharing with five guys, while wearing a _stupid_, _ridiculous_, and might I say, _hideously green_ cheerleader outfit."

Dolph's eyes flared intensely at that last remark, incensed at the nerve AJ had, bringing up his humiliating and embarrassing days as a member of the ill-fated Spirit Squad.

"And as for _your_ reign with the World title?" the tiny brunette spitfire said open-endedly. "If it wasn't for records and notes on and all over the internet, I would be saying, '_what World title reign?_' seeing as though it lasted about the length of someone drinking a quick cup of coffee, before Edge speared your sorry ass to reclaim it!"

Dolph had enough it. No one was gonna insult his career and mouth off to him that way. "Now listen to me here, you little-"

"Shut up, I'm not finished!" AJ spat, stunning the Show Off in such a way that even AJ herself had to second guess what was happening here. Was she really acting like this, saying these things with emotion and vigor, in way that only be described as... a _pipebomb_? Before she could think it over, she blazed on, giving Dolph an unrelenting, and well deserved, tongue lashing.

"You, Dolph Ziggler, are without a doubt... unquestionably and unequivocally... the most self-centered... obnoxious... arrogant person I have _ever_ met. And not to mention... you're the biggest loser, as well."

Dolph stood in silence, completely shaken and rattled by AJ's harsh words. He hated to be called a lot of things, but a loser? That was something that struck a nerve with him, and that AJ exploited greatly.

"In fact Dolph..." she kept talking, which made Dolph mercifully wish this was over already. But AJ was not done. This douchebag prick had hurt her, and she was going to make damn sure that by getting everything off her chest, he would be hurting as well.

"If you turn the page to where the word '_loser_' is located in the dictionary, your big ol' mug would be the sure shot picture for the definition."

With everything out in the open now, AJ waited a moment before Dolph could try and formulate sentences, words, to try and counter what she unloaded upon him. After a few seconds, he finally responded.

"Say what you want about my career compared to those other clowns," he said, with a barely noticeable quiver in his voice, his confidence all but destroyed by AJ's tirade. "I'm pretty sure they couldn't be up to stuff with me, in how I perform with you in the sack."

It wasn't much, but he needed something, _anything_, to salvage his losing argument, and he figured that might have done it. But once again, the haunting and taunting sound of AJ's mocking laughter broke that façade, and shattered that hope permanently.

"Oh, sweetheart. You think that? Do you _really_ honestly think that? I'll have you know that someone was putting a skip into my step _long_ before I ever came into contact with you, Ziggy Boy."

If his pride wasn't hurt before that, it damn sure was now. Questioning Ziggler's talents was one thing, but questioning his manhood? That hurt worse than any left hook liver shot to the body. After delivering the figurative proverbial knockout shot, AJ stepped closer to Dolph, getting right in his face, making sure that these parting words, making sure that he would always, _always_, remember this.

"So, in case you haven't noticed by now, Dolph, I'm over you now. I can stand up for myself, be my own woman, be the kind of woman I've always wanted to be, and I'll do it without you holding me back. So I bid you _adieu_, Mr. Ziggler, because when it comes to you and me ever having a connection again, or your chances of ever becoming a success in this business? I think of only two words to describe it..."

She turned her head slightly, her finger on her bottom lip as her face was strewed in pondering thought and concentration, thinking of what to say last. Then, with an evil smile, the cruel delicious ironic thought of what to say came to her immediately.

"Oh, yeah, that's right: '_Show... Off_'.

And with that, following a sarcastic wink and a satiric blow of a kiss to him, AJ turned and quickly skipped in the opposite direction, leaving Dolph Ziggler behind in the dust, and in the past, once and for all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ahhh. Man, didn't it feel good to see AJ tell Ziggles off like that? I hope you enjoyed that. I know I did. :)**

**If I can, I'll try and post a new chapter every week. But with my school schedule, we'll see what happens. Either way, fav, review, follow, and I'll catch ya next time!**

**#HappyEaster**

**#PunkleeNation**

**#ZiggLeeCanBlowMe**


	6. I Can't Get You Off My Mind

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, what do you know? Another chapter in a span of a few days. I wanted to get this done before branching out into the next arc of the story, so to speak, and I wanted to have it finished before WrestleMania tomorrow. While the build up may have not been up to snuff compared to past years, there are a couple of matches I definitely can't wait to see.**

**The main one, of course, is Taker/Punk, and after what Punk pulled this past Monday on RAW was remarkably evil, and I fucking loved it. Even though it all points to an assured Taker win (no kidding, right? :P) I think we're gonna get ourselves another barn burner classic that features The Deadman, and who knows, maybe Punk will take some time off after this, because if anyone deserves** **it, it's him**

**Also, with me being the AJ mark that I am, I have been following like a hawk her WrestleMania Diary on this past week. From revisiting her old stomping grounds, to showing off her Chucks collection, to meeting Lita again (Yay!) and even Trish (Double Yay!), made me fall even more in love with this girl than I thought was humanly possible. And reading the pages and watching the videos, it re-established to me why I became a fan of hers in the first place: her grace, humility, and ability to remain humble after everything she's accomplished so far makes her so likeable and relatable. Damn, I love AJ.**

**BTW, on a related note, I find it funny that while WWE is producing this emotionally rich feature, they still expect me to boo AJ and call her a crazy, gutter slut whore, or something to that effect a mere days later. LOL, yeah right, Vince. Do you really think I'm that stupid? Puh-leaze!**

**So anyway, enough rambling. On to the new chapter!**

* * *

**Love, Honor & Glory**

**Part VI**

**Chapter 5 - I Can't Get You Off My Mind**

* * *

**Friday Night Smackdown - That same night**

**Moments later**

* * *

**Back Area near Gorilla**

* * *

In the aftermath of what she had just done, which was verbally laying into Dolph, tearing him a new asshole in the process, AJ was merely standing by a table in the Gorilla location near the entrance way, tapping her foot impatiently as she was still waiting for her cue to go out for her match. She needed to let some steam off after her complete evisceration of the Show Off, and doing this match with Layla would do just the trick. Or so she thought.

Because even if she had gotten some stress release from competing, that little extra something was missing that could make her feel completely better. Maybe it was an old song, or a favorite saying. Or maybe, just maybe, it was missing the comfort of someone, someone who would listen to her, hear her out, and be respectful and mindful about what she would let out what was bothering her inside. She had that someone once, but unfortunately, it didn't last, or nearly as much as she wanted it to.

So imagine to her surprise when she turned her head to the side of what to look at while waiting to be called, and the main and forefront thing that she saw was _him_. There he was, standing nonchalantly in a simple pair of blue jeans and his bright yellow "GTS" t-shirt, his wonderfully tattooed arms crossing together at his chest, and his precious and coveted WWE Championship, with its newly re-introduced Winged Eagle design in full display, resting atop a crate next to him as he was talking to a young stage hand, as he was getting ready for his own segment later in the night.

Watching this, AJ's mind was slowly but surely made up. There were times like this that she actually did miss his presence, talking with him, laughing with him... even kissing him. All those past experiences and encounters that she had with him rushed back to her subconscious, replaying them over and over and over again in her head. A soft smile gradually appeared on her face as this was happening.

She knew what she needed to do now. Without looking around, or not even caring to see if anyone else was paying attention to her actions, she began her trek, casually walking towards Punk's location, her nimble legs tugging herself forward until she came to a stop directly at the Straight Edge Superstar's back, the only thing greeting her line of view being the back of his shirt, as he still was not aware that she was there. But that would eventually change, as AJ simply reached her hand out, and merely poked his shoulder, causing him to turn around. And when he saw her, his reaction mirrored the very one she had when bumped into Dolph earlier. But this time, however, AJ was hoping that things would be different, and not nearly end bad for her, as was the case with how their last conversation started out on Monday.

It took him a few seconds to get out of the shock of seeing AJ here, which gave the petite Diva a small sliver of self-satisfaction, knowing that the mere presence of her brought the mighty outspoken CM Punk to a stunned silence. Eventually, Punk would recover, and the conversation would begin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got a match tonight. What are _you_ doing here?" she retorted.

"I got something to say in response to Vince's BS "announcement" from RAW. I couldn't wait until next week. This _had_ to be addressed, and addressed quickly."

"I see," AJ observed. "Well, let's just hope you don't go off on another paranoid ranting fit like you've done in the past. I must say, it's getting rather tiresome," she snided.

"Tiresome? You mean like you and your parade of boyfriends?" Punk fired back. In the past, that little comment would have had AJ reeling, maybe even bring her to the brink of tears. But that in the past now. This was a new AJ Lee, and AJ Lee that would be assertive, take charge, and not give a goddamn care what people thought of her. In essence, she had to thank Punk for that, inspiring her to be that way, even if he didn't know it, yet.

So instead of being sad and downtrodden with what Punk had just said, AJ merely laughed, chuckling tauntingly at his words as if they were bullets off armor.

"Cute, Punk. Real cute. But I suppose it's better than being a sad and pathetic loner."

Even Punk himself had to raise his eyebrows at that last comment. But not in anger, per se. On the contrary, he was very impressed at how AJ was standing up for herself, being the Self-Rescuing Princess that he thought she could be. If only he had gotten the chance to compliment her on that in the past. But that was then and this is now, and right now, he was in the middle of an engaging battle of words with the petite brunette.

"Hmm. Touché, AJ. Touché," he complimented, having no choice but to give credit where credit is due, and acknowledge that, at least this time, she had gotten the best of him. But he wasn't going to let their conversation end that quickly and easily. Believe it or not, he welcomed this opportunity, because before, or even since Monday, he actually felt a little more at peace. Who knew that talking to AJ would cure those problems? Or was it just another example that deep in the reserves of his heart and soul, he still wasn't completely over her, even if they had drifted apart months before.

"I gotta admit: all that other crap aside, it is nice to see you again," he said to her honestly. "But I have to wonder that why all of a sudden, when there's anyone else you can talk to, especially when you got a match up soon, why would you use this time to look for me, pick me out, and try to have a chit-chat?"

AJ pondered over that as well, trying to think of a response. But when she couldn't, Punk resumed.

"Is it because that maybe... you're still not over me?"

_Now, how the hell could he have guessed that?_ AJ thought inwardly with a bit of an open mouth expression. _It's like he read my mind. But how could he know so well? Unless... unless..._

"Unless you're not over me first?" she asked open endedly.

When it was Punk's turn to respond and this time he couldn't, AJ knew what meant. By God, he still had feelings for her, and she for him. The solemn look that he gave her after that confirmed those suspicions and thoughts, and that alone began to make her eyes water. But she did her hardest to keep those tears from falling. However, that didn't stop the slight crack of emotion in her voice from showing up when she said,

"I... I gotta go. My match should be happening any moment."

She tried to walk by without a word, without even giving him the pleasure to even have a glance from her sad brown eyes. But before she knew it, he purposefully, but not forcefully, had her wrist and was dragging her off into a nearby corner.

"Alright, what the hell's going on here? I thought you wanted to talk with me, not run away. Why else are you paying this much attention to me?" the Second City Saint barked.

"What does it matter if I pay you any attention or not, Punk?" she snapped back, ripping her wrist away from his grip.

He soon knelt down to look her in the eye, trying to branch a connection to her. They were discovering something together, and he would be damned if she, or anyone else for that matter, suddenly threw it all away.

"Something's bothering you here AJ, and I know it. It's written in your face and in your body language. So, what's the deal here?" Punk asked softly, almost pleadingly, as she glared into his face. She still would not answer.

"April... please... what's wrong?"

The simple utterance of her name leaving his lips all but broke the dams that was resided inside her. She still managed to look away from him, but not before he reached out and turned her head to face him. What he saw made his heart ache. AJ's face was now streaking with red hot tears, a sad forlorn look on her face. That sealed it for him: she still missed him. And he would know, because he missed the hell out of her as well. He absolutely hated seeing her like this, so he was going to do his best to make good out of this situation.

Using his thumb to wipe away her tears, and serving her a soft and caring smile, he began to speak.

"Remember who put that skip in your step?" He looked into her eyes seriously almost like he was peering into her soul. "You once said we were soul mates, has your opinion really changed since then? Or where you waiting for me to change it back?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared back into his eyes, really unsure of what to do let alone say to this man who made her mind go blank and made her feelings go wild. AJ placed her hand on his chest to stable herself after hearing something like that from him. Everything but this moment was far back in her mind almost making her forget where she was.

Before she could respond, she heard her name being called out, echoing throughout the halls of the arena, and snapping her back to reality.

"I... I, uh…" She looked at him then to the ground as she backed up from him, cleared her throat, wiped her tears, and sniffled up her nose before speaking. "I gotta go. My match is next."

He let out a snicker and stood up straight putting both his hands in his jean pockets. "That's not the answer I was looking for, I'll let you know."

She took a few steps back and turned her back to him making her way quickly out to the hall, but then stopped as Punk called her name out once more. She turned to see what else he had to say, but he had better be quick so that she didn't miss her cue.

"Listen, AJ. If you don't want to talk now, I understand. You got other things on your plate. So maybe, if you're interested, we can have a discussion tomorrow, over lunch before the House Show in Alabama. What do you say?"

AJ looked down to the side to think it over, then, knowing she couldn't hold the producer off any further, made up her mind right then and there.

"OK, I'm down for that," she accepted, a smile now gracing her features as opposed to the heartbroken frown that was there a few moments earlier.

"So, then, is 4:00 a good time for you?" Punk asked.

"You got it. Save the time, Punkers," was what AJ said before hurrying up to Punk, catching him off guard with a grabbing hug, then punctuated it the same she did on Monday night: a kiss on the cheek. She was soon on her way, running the opposite direction to get to the entrance way on time so she could make her voyage to the ring to begin her match.

Punk once more was staggered, not moving an inch from where he stood, save for his absentmindedly rubbing the area where AJ pecked. With a self-knowing smile, the WWE Champion merely chuckled to himself before muttering, "Well, I'll be a goddamned son of a bitch. She got me again. You win this round, AJ."

As he ventured off into his locker room to get himself ready, he had no idea or clue about the figure that soon stepped behind from a nearby wall after he had departed. With a perpetuated scowl, and a sour attitude, Paul Heyman looked off at where Punk was headed, and then turned his head the opposite way looking where AJ had gone. The seeds were planted, and Heyman knew. The only thing he hoped for was that when it was all said and done, the scenario he feared most would not come to past.

But, on this night, all he could do was simply close his eyes and shake his head disapprovingly.

"This is not gonna end well..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hope I did good enough here, guys. I may have rushed because I didn't want to be working on this during a weekend where there's the Tigers home opening series, WrestleMania, AND my Michigan Wolverines are in the Final Four and playing for a National Championship. No, sir, that shit will not fly.**

**But hopefully, within the next couple of weeks, as the fallout from WrestleMania cools down, the fate of Michigan's tournament destiny will be revealed, and blah, blah, blah, all that other good stuff.**

**Oh! One more thing: the dialogue in this chapter was inspired by a Punklee art piece on deviantART that was so good, Jean-TheGuardian himself that it was due to someone reading my story, lol. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, I don't know. But here it is for your viewing pleasure (NOTE: remove the spaces) princessadree . deviantart art / Have-you-changed-your-mind-Aj-Punk-356820334?q **

**Later, y'all! Catch ya on the flip side! :)**

**#PunkleeNation**

**#WrestleMania**

**#ILoveAJLee**

**#GoBlue**

**#FinalFour**


	7. Out to Lunch

**Author's Note:**

**Heeeeeeeey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. I know I've kept you guys waiting for quite a while now, but no excuses. I'll go more into detail about WrestleMania, and my other ventures leading up to now. **

**But anyway, enjoy the latest chapter, folks. :-)**

* * *

**Love, Honor & Glory**

**Part VII**

**Chapter 6 - Out to Lunch**

* * *

**The next day**

**Village Tavern - Birmingham, AL**

**Hours before House Show event in Montgomery, AL**

* * *

On a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon in the busy bustles of Birmingham, Alabama, one would think that they would take the time and effort to go out and explore the atmosphere, breathe in the cool and breezy air, and look around for unique buildings and skyscrapers among other sights. That would be fine and all, unless you had previous matters to get to on the forefront.

For on this beautiful looking day, two people, rather than being outside enjoying the sunshine for what little time they had before returning to their daily hectic schedules, were instead sitting at a table near a window in a little diner, discussing matters between them that ranged from casual and professional, to intimate and personal.

At the table, the two figures were an attractive young woman with flowing dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin, and a male slightly older than her but not much, the hair on his scalp cut down to a near buzz, his face wearing an almost constant stern glare, with his pale arms - as well as a majority of his body - coated and covered with a plethora of tattoos. The female was AJ Lee; the man was CM Punk, and today they were in the Village Tavern in downtown Birmingham, having a quick bite to eat while going and discussing whatever issues were on their minds, before having to venture out to their accustomed lives as performers and entertainers for the WWE, as tonight they were advertised to work a House Show in nearby Montgomery.

This meeting between two confidants came about when Punk had asked AJ out the previous night, and AJ, being the good-hearted person she was, took him up on his offer. Punk was a bit surprised that she would agree to this, but he also satisfied because now they had an opportunity to air out any grievances that they had, if any, about each other, while at the same try and come to grips with the possibility that the lingering feelings they once had for one another had not only resurfaced, but also intensified and blossomed into something that neither could anticipate happening.

As for their time together currently in the moment, they barely paid much attention to each other, choosing to instead wait on their food to be brought to them. AJ, with her glasses framed on her face, wore a simple blank lime-green t-shirt with a beige long-sleeved soft fabric coat on top of it to keep her arms warm. She was also decked out in simple blue jeans, topping it off with her trademark black and white Converse sneakers.

Punk's choice of attire featured of course his well-known and worn-out 1969 Chicago Cubs cap, a black Ramones t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans for him as well, complete with regular fashioned gym shoes. One thing that Punk always relished was that even though he was a world famous athlete and competitor, he could occasionally enjoy not being as easily recognizable, compared to, for instance, a John Cena. His formal casual wear helped conceal his privacy even more, and that was one of his favorite perks. The same could be said for AJ as well. If you hadn't seen them on TV every week, you would think these were two casual people having a casual lunch together about their casual lives.

But these two weren't exactly casual people, and this was nowhere near a casual lunch. Sure, they wanted to just take it all in for a moment before returning to the grind, but they also had serious matters to discuss. Whether or not they would make a breakthrough, or breakdown during it, had remained to be seen.

As for now, something needed to be done to break the ice between them. There food would arrive shortly, and they barely said anything to each other aside from the welcoming hellos they greeted each other with once one spotted the other at the table they would share. What was the point of being here if they weren't going to talk about anything, _especially_ about the certain lingering 800-lb. gorilla of a topic that was the main reason behind this get-together? Punk needed to do something to dissolve the awkward nervous tension between them, and he needed to do it fast. Luckily, he had found a way to do so.

"So... what you think about the upcoming X-Men movie?"

The mere utterance of that quickly caused AJ to snap her eyeballs away from it's sideways glance, and onto Punk with a measured look of curiosity.

"_That did the trick_," he thought inwardly with a seldom smirk. AJ, as everyone around her knew, was a well-known and self-professed nerd. Her love and knowledge of anything ranging from comic books to movies, video games to television helped earn her the reputation as the "Geek Goddess" of the WWE, and when it came to the subject of her beloved X-Men, AJ would all eyes and ears when talking about and breaking down the aspects of the mutant heroes.

"Well... actually, I kinda am," she slowly acknowledged. She felt a little weary as to why Punk asked her this, but if it meant actual conversation between the two, then she didn't mind it. "In fact, I'm more than excited for it. I'm really pumped!" she happily admitted. "I mean, I thought what they did with _'The Last Stand'_ was the complete epitome of 'suckittude', but they TOTALLY redeemed themselves with _'First Class'_. Professor X and Magneto looked so cute when they were younger!" she beamed excitedly, giggling bubbly after that last admission.

Even though Punk didn't particularly needed to hear that last remark concerning the characters' good looks, knowing it might trigger some internal jealousy within him, he didn't exactly mind it either. As long as it got AJ involved with talking to him, he would accept it greatly. Plus, any excuse to hear the adoring sound of AJ's tittering laugh, complete with her megawatt smile, was right and justified in his mind.

What soon followed after that little blurb was AJ and Punk wanted to do all along, but couldn't quite get to, and that was just talk. And they talked about everything and anything under the season about a multitude of topics, even after their food had arrived at the table. Aside from a few paused breaks in between to enjoy their meal, their chatting lasted quite awhile, ranging from other comic fabled warriors, to the specific movies they had ever loved or hated; to even the latest and greatest in the video game industry, before finally reviewing and critiquing some of the hottest recent shows on TV. AJ knew that Punk was an avid fan of "The Walking Dead", but his revelation about another favorite of his caught her attention immensely.

"Wait, what? You watch _'Game of Thrones'_?" AJ queried incredulously.

"Yep," Punk cooly replied. "Got the DVDs to prove it. I'm not so much of an hardcore fan enough that I proclaim my allegiance and loyalty to 'House Stark' or 'House Lannister' or whomever. However, I do recognize a good show when I see one, and this is it and then some. The designs are detailed, the story is remarkable, and the music is downright epic."

"Oh, my God, I know, right?" AJ interjected enthusiastically. "Especially the opening credits. Sometimes I can't help myself but just sing along with it, even though there's no words or lyrics!" she revealed to him unabashedly before giggling once more, only this time at the absurdity of that action, and how absurd it was to let Punk know about it.

At that point, she half-expected Punk to make some mean-spirited joke, chastising her for doing such a silly trivial thing, but he surprised her when instead he said, "Nah, I don't blame ya. It is pretty damn catchy. One of the best theme songs I've ever heard in my life."

AJ softly smiled in appreciation at Punk's words, becoming fully engrossed in the conversation they were having. She was simply enjoying being in his company. And maybe even more than that...

But before AJ's mind could fall into a endlessly wondering daydream about her and Punk, they continued on with their discussion.

"But you know the one thing I _really_ love about that show? The characters. The characters are so well-written, so thought out, so complex, that it really makes you want to tune in every week," he praised tremendously. "It also helps that they have such fine terrific actors and actresses performing these roles, making whatever we feel about their specific character is genuine, and not some bored hapless nonsense. They make us love them or hate with pure intensity and emotion."

"I know what you mean," AJ replied. "I absolutely _adore_ Tyrion, but I also think that Joffrey is the biggest dickbag in the history of dickbags." The certain choice of noun that AJ used to describe the young Baratheon certainly surprised Punk, and caused him to chuckle. Usually, she was not one to use foul language for only exceptional circumstances, but this expression of disdain was something to behold for him. If he didn't know how much disdain she had for the spoiled golden-haired boy king of Westeros, he sure as hell did now.

"I always thought he was a whiny little brat, but after what he did to poor Ned, I have had nothing but black-hearted hatred for him ever since. He is such a smug, arrogant, prima donna, awful little piss-ant that I just want to punch in the face every single time I see him," she ranted effortlessly.

"Hmm, that's weird," Punk lamented.

"Why is that?" AJ asked hesitantly, her brows slightly knotting up.

"Because by your detailed description," he explained, "I would have thought you were talking about Dolph."

That ripping quip about her ex-boyfriend wasn't supposed to be funny. It honestly wasn't. But for some unknown reason that she couldn't comprehend, the moment she heard that comment, AJ remained in a stilled silence for a brief second, before immediately sputtering into a hard wheeze, so long and so loud that Punk feared she might have thrown out her vocal cords, or worst strained her neck. But the next sound that followed soon after quelled down those concerns, even if it made their predicament look a little goofy, and quite silly.

It was laughter. AJ was laughing at this.

What started out as a quiet giggle, then transcended into a few rumbling chuckles, eventually evolving into downright hysterical laughter from AJ, as she threw her head and belly laughed with great intensity. She couldn't help it; after thinking over what she had just said prior, combined with Punk's witty sharp delivery, it such created a massive sniping burn of Dolph. So much so that it did nothing more but elicit a very humorous response from her, rib-tickling her funny bone to it's very core.

While AJ continued to just laugh and laugh, Punk felt something come over himself as well. Maybe it was because of how what he just said was actually funny, or maybe because of AJ's adorably infectious behavior, but soon enough, Punk himself was spouting out a few snickers of his own. If the sight of two people sitting at a table, randomly beginning to laugh out of nowhere looked awkward enough, what came next only intensified said awkwardness.

In the midst of her own merriment, and quite frankly not under her own control, a quick but easily recognizable snort left AJ's nose and mouth, forcing her to immediately bring her hands up to her face, covering the area while gasping in shock. She had hoped Punk did not notice, but it was too late, and the damage had been done. And the look on Punk's face as he reacted was one of bewildered amusement. But after only a few moments of a silent and nervous pause, the tension was broken, and AJ and Punk's laughter increased tenfold, harder and louder than before.

From the way Punk had to slam his fist on the table while covering his face, to the way AJ was holding her sides together with actual tears in her eyes, you would have thought these two had seen a stand-up comedian perform the most gut-busting joke they had ever heard in their lives.

Alas, it was merely two people that shared common interests, and common twerks reacting in their own common way.

Finally, after a few moments, Punk and AJ calmed down, the last of their laugh attack fading out and leaving their bodies, coughing and clearing out unwanted mucus from their throats as they breathed in needed gulps of air. "That may be the hardest I've laughed in ages. God, I needed that, especially after going through all that BS with Dolph," AJ stated, taking her glasses off momentarily to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Glad to be of comedic service to you," Punk boasted slyly.

"Sure, Punk, whatever you say," AJ volleyed back while rolling her eyes.

Their laughing fit now over, the talks returned to more serious matters, the main conflict being what to do about the status of their re-emerging relationship, which was at the moment in limbo.

"What happened to us, Punk?" AJ sighed out. "I mean, there was something building between us, something so special, and then before we realized what we had, or how we could have done something to progress it, it was gone. Then it was replaced by something bitter and ugly, so much so that we couldn't even stand the sight of each other."

"What happened?" Punk echoed, wanting to give his take. "What happened was that when you became General Manager, you became power hungry, incensed, and got too personally involved in things. Not to mention, you had a tendency to be unfair."

"Whoa, whoa, cool it there, Jethro," AJ fired back. "Let's not forget that before I became General Manager, you decided that after you were done decimating Daniel, you put me in the rearview mirror, caring more about your stupid belt than you did about me."

"It's not a belt, it's a title," he reminded, interrupting her.

"Did I say you could you could speak, yet?" she asked, very annoyed.

"No."

"Well, then shut up and wait for me to finish, then!" she exclaimed tartly.

Punk really wanted to spout off something fierce to AJ right then and there, but out of respect he put the leash on his rabid tongue, for now at least.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes! I remember. After Money in the Bank last year, you made clear that you cared about more your _belt_," she emphasized this time, doing it purposely to spite him before continuing on with, "than you did about me. And the night I was named GM, that was also the same night you turned your back on everyone... including me."

Punk wanted to refute those claims and shoot them down immediately, but deep down inside, he knew AJ was telling the truth. In his quest to gain respect from everyone, he lost the very same respect that many others back in the locker room had for him. And with some of the actions he had pulled out there in recent months, it was hard not to see why.

But that wasn't all AJ had to say.

"You know... there were times a few months ago, when I was at my lowest, when I lost my job as General Manager, I need soothing. I needed comfort. And someone did provide it for me."

Punk felt his jaws tighten, and a jealous scowl appeared on his face. He knew full well who AJ was talking about, and was prepared to suffer through her intricately describing the details of how it went, and wax on poetically of how the leader of the Cenation became the perfect shoulder to cry on.

"But the person who comforted me... wasn't the one I wanted."

_What was that? What did she just say?_

Punk thought his mind was playing tricks on him, because he couldn't believe what he had just heard. If Cena wasn't the one, then who in the hell was it?

"I so wanted it to be _you_, Punk," AJ revealed in a hushed tone. "You were the one who said you cared too much about me to not lie to me, and though I didn't respond to that positively, deep down... I appreciated it. I took it to heart. And I thought maybe... just maybe... when the day came that I was in deep water, and I needed someone to be in my corner, I thought it'd be you, Punk."

She stopped herself briefly before continuing, pausing a moment to help gather herself. She was not going to be some crybaby little girl; she would deal with this head on.

"And when you didn't, I gotta admit, it hurt me. It hurt me real bad. But I didn't hold a grudge, because maybe, and this is probably a testitude to how foolish and gullible I am, but maybe if you were the one that was in a bad spot, and didn't have a hand to grab onto, to pull you out from the abyss of it all... I would make sure that the hand you grabbed would be _mine_."

Punk was left silent by this admission from AJ, his stoic expression now tendered as a result of her words. He never knew how she felt this way before, or more correctly, how she still felt now. He could have attempted to _try_ and think of what to say to try and respond to that confession, but he knew that whatever he might say would not even compare to what AJ had said. That's why in that moment, rather talking, he let his actions do the talking for him this time around.

In a moment that could be described as tender, a word that Punk would never liked to be associated with, he reached his arm out, and without saying a word, touched AJ's hand, covering her tanned small one with his bigger, tattooed one. AJ, obviously surprised by this course of action, initially wanted to snatch her hand back, but instead, she let it subside, because deep down, a part of her let it be because she missed that sense of touch from him on her so much, she welcomed it gratefully.

Looking up from the table, AJ found herself staring into Punk's mossy green eyes, with him looking right back at her soulful brown ones, as they stood still, in time almost, and gazed not just at each other's eyes, but into each other's very soul. They were oblivious to everyone else's presence in the restaurant. As far as they were concerned, they were the only two people in the world at that moment.

Then, as if they almost knew exactly what they were both doing at the same, they simultaneously began to lean their heads forward, turning them at an angle, with their eyes slowly closing. As they inched closer and closer, AJ could feel her heart begin to beat rapidly. She didn't know she was going to handle this, but she didn't care. She wanted this; she craved this, and now, she almost literally taste it as Punk's lips were dangerously to making contact with hers.

And when the moment finally came that Punk and AJ's mouths would crash together, engaging in a warm, soft and loving kiss...

...it didn't.

Because for some reason, a reason that could not be explained, Punk abruptly stopped as his lips were mere _centimeters_ away from AJ's, and slowly leaned back into his seat.

AJ, her eyes still closed, and her mouth still in a pouting motion ready for the kiss, could not understand what was going on, before she opened her eyes, witnessing Punk back in his grounded spot, and shattering her ever optimistic fantasy, bringing her crashing back to reality.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked, her confused face summing up her present feelings perfectly. Punk shifted his eyes around nervously, thinking of something to say.

"I... I... I gotta... go pick something something up for Paul!" he stated suddenly, as AJ's expression switched from confused to downright skeptical. "Yeah, yeah, that was it! He wanted something from a novelty store somewhere, but I forgot what. You know what? I should probably leave now, try to remember what he wanted, and go out and get before the House Show starts," he lied shamelessly.

Suddenly grabbing in to his side pocket, Punk pulled out his wallet, took out a couple of $20 bills, and then proceeded to place them down on the table. "There, that should cover for everything we got here today."

A few seconds later, he pulled out another bill, this one a ten, and placed it right in front of AJ.

"Here, be sure to remember to give this to the waitress as a tip, OK? I'm sure she would love it."

Trying to think of what else to say, and fast before AJ could even said a word, Punk quickly got got up from his seat, and rapidly uttered, "Well, gotta go. Perhaps we can do something like this again sometime, yeah? Yeah, OK. Welp, gotta run. See you around, AJ," before walking rather swiftly towards the front door, and out of the restaurant.

AJ didn't know what to feel. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that what Punk just said was a complete and total lie. After contemplating what emotion to feel, she eventually settled on saddened, because she wished he would just express so much of what he was feeling about not being over her the way she had been for him, instead of backing off from it and curdling into a self-wrapped cocoon, a personal bubble of insecurity. There were signs with the hand touch, but other than that, nothing

With nothing else to do, AJ went back to finish eating her meal, and when she was done, she made sure everything was paid for with the money Punk left for her, tipped the waitress, thanked for the food, and got up and walked away herself, existing the Village Tavern.

As she left, and went to her car preparing to venture to the arena to get herself ready for the House Show, a small slowly traveled down AJ's cheek, perfectly summing up how discouraged and disappointed she was that this little endeavour ended on an extremely sour note.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yeeeeah... I'm sure you guys hate me now after that, lol.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, fav'd and followed this story from the get-go, especially my besties Jean-TheGuardian, RonRon10, and RunninOnCrazy. It means a lot. BTW, check those authors I've mentioned stuff out here on FF, their shit is DOPE!**

**But anyway, here's what I've done since I was last in contact with you guys (WARNING: THIS IS LENGTHY)**

**Even though my Michigan Wolverines didn't win the National Championship, I'm still proud of my boys for one hell of a season. Thanks for the memories guys, good luck to Trey Burke and Tim Hardaway, Jr. in the NBA, and #GoBlue! Now onto Tigers and Red Wings, lol.**

**WHAT I FELT ABOUT WRESTLEMANIA:**

**The Shield remains strong, I like that.**

**Biggest surprise of the night was Mark Henry going over Ryback. Happy for Mark, and Ryback's actions after the match set in motion his heel turn, I think.**

**Fandango kept up with Jericho, which was nice to see, and he got the win. Good for him.**

**Punk and Taker stole the fucking show. PERIOD. That was MOTN, and a MOTY candidate if I ever saw one. Blew HHH/Brock and Rock/Cena out the goddamn ocean. Punk also hurt his leg bad during the match, so him taking time off could not come at a more perfect time. Enjoy your time off, Punk. Chill back, relax, go to UFC shows and baseball games with Amy, heal up and recharge, and you'll be better than ever when you return. #BestInTheWorld**

**The Bellas got cut from the card, lol.**

**HHH/Brock may have been the worst match of the night, other than Ryback/Henry. Seriously. It was fucking BORING. It went on 5-10 minutes way too long, thanks to Hunter using the Kimura 50 fucking million times, and no blood. I may sound like an Attitude Era mark, but with a match this personal, and with the stakes so high, no color in this was very disappointing.**

**As for "Twice In A Lifetime", I'm not mad that Cena won, it's HOW he did it. A simple, clean pin in the middle of the ring? That really shows your desperation on wanting to get redemption there, John. *rolls eyes***

**It was basically the same match as last year, with about 20 million counter reversals of the same move. The crowd wasn't into it for about 10 minutes, and were even chanting "BORING" at one point. They also booed the handshake/respect thing at the end.**

**And let me say this: The Rock did the right thing in putting Cena over, no issue with that. The problem I have is that it happened the way many fans feared would happened. There was no freshness, very little unpredictability, and the end result was something Cena haters (both partial and extreme) hate: His big goofy no-selling smile as he holds the title high and pyro goes off. I would have thought he would hit Rock with the belt after the hug, but alas, I was wrong.**

**I just wanted something DIFFERENT this year, that was all.**

**PS: That dirt sheet report about Rock walking out on the company was bullshit, as Rock was injured, like legit injured, tweeted constantly about his injury, and shot down those reports in an interview with Paul Rosenberg. Look it on up YouTube.**

**Now, as for my favorite Crazy Chick AJ, I could complain about her not wrestling on this particular card, but it would be pointless.**

**Even though I am a self-admitted AJ mark, homerism and fan bias has it's limits. It would not make AJ look right if she was all boo-hoo about not wrestling on Mania, considering the year she had in 2012. She was the GENERAL MANAGER OF RAW for Christ's sake.**

**So yeah, while it would have been great to see her wrestle at WM, especially considering the fact that it's in her hometown, I think AJ is extremely grateful and satisfied that she even made the show at all, and even though I dislike that mindset that some superstars have (happy just to make on TV, but not enough drive to take it to the next level and be world champ or whatevs), in this case, I will make an exception, because while AJ got her spot, and rightfully so, guys like Cody, Sandow, and Cesaro, who was the fucking US Champion and had held it since SUMMERSLAM, didn't. I feel more bad for those guys than I would for AJ.**

**Again, AJ not wrestling on the card this year is not the end of the world. She has all the time to keep improving her skills, moveset, build even more towards her character over the next year, so that by the time WrestleMania XXX rolls around, or maybe even sooner, when AJ becomes Divas Champion, that moment will be all the more special. It would feel incredibly rushed if they did it now. Also, she needs to be a babyface to make the moment more satisfying to complete her underdog story.**

**Now again, this all depends on whether or not WWE will even give a flying fuck about the Divas division to spend that time building up someone (whether it be Kaitlyn or whomever) to be that perfect counterpart to AJ, that Trish to her Lita.**

**Lastly, congrats to Dolph Ziggler for cashing in and becoming World Champion. It's about goddamn time.**

**And that's my 2 cents. Sorry for the long ass read folks, lol.**

**Catch ya next time for the next chapter, which hopefully won't take as long as this one did! :-)**

**#PunkleeNation**


	8. Beat The Clock

**Author's Note:**

**Yo, yo, yo, yo. What's up fellas? Quick note to let you know that this story is officially rated M, due to language (not from my A/N's, lol) and uhm... *coughs* certain situations.**

**ANYWAY...**

**Extreme Rules was kind of meh. HHH/Brock was pitiful to look at, I couldn't care less for Cena/Ryback, and ADR/Swagger was all kinds of fuckery.**

**HOWEVER, The Shield made me very happy, as well as the continuing build up for AJ/Kaitlyn! This is a feud that could potentially help revitalize the Divas Division. Let's hope the girls, as well as the retarded monkies known as WWE Creative, keep up the good work... for now.**

**Now, folks. Enjoy the new chapter! :D**

* * *

**Love, Honor & Glory**

**Part VIII**

**Chapter 7 - Beat The Clock**

* * *

**Two days later**

**Monday Night RAW - February 4, 2013**

**Phillips Arena - Atlanta, GA**

* * *

**Inside the arena**

* * *

As Monday night rolled around, so did another showcasing of WWE's finest athletes and superstars, and they got set to present another rousing episode of it's flagship program, _Monday Night RAW_, to it's dedicated and passionate fans as it emanated from the sold out Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia, the one-time host city of _WrestleMania XXVII_. The crowd was at a fever pitch, as they, along with the rest of the WWE Universe watching at their homes live all around the globe, were reeling off the heels of last week's surprising (to say the least) appearance by the Chairman himself, Mr. McMahon, who then made an even more surprising announcement concerning the upcoming _Elimination Chamber_ event in New Orleans in less than two weeks.

CM Punk would try to continue his record-breaking, history-making reign as WWE Champion by defending the coveted title inside the demonic chamber itself, against five of the very best superstars that the WWE had to offer: Kane and Daniel Bryan, the dysfunctional yet cohesive unit of Team Hell No; The Show Off (and now briefcase-less) Dolph Ziggler; the Beast Incarnate from Sin City known as Ryback; and the one and only Great One himself, The Rock.

As the crowd wondered what would happen next, an image appeared on the giant titantron screen, and the sight was definitely not welcomed in the absolute least bit.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Vickie Guerrero," was the greeting that the Managing Supervisor for _RAW_ delivered, which was quickly answered by a chorus of boos, as the fans were nowhere near happy nor glad to see the self-described "Cougar in Charge" at this particular moment. She continued on by adding, "Last week, I came down with an unfortunate illness, and was not able to perform my duties as Managing Supervisor for that night's _RAW_."

The crowd then gave a slight cheer, which indicated that they were happy with not having to deal with Vickie for at least one night.

"But fortunately for me, I have been able to make a full recovery," she stated with her well-known bedeviled grin, her proclamation of full health garnering even more of a negative reaction from the fans in attendance, who groaned in disapproval.

"Now, last week on _RAW_, Mr. McMahon took care of things in my absence, even announcing the main event for the _Elimination Chamber_ pay-per-view. While I think that what Mr. McMahon announced was highly creative, and greatly innovative, I still think there needs to be more incentive to this match, with it being for the WWE Championship and all."

With the audience wondering what that exactly meant, Vickie let them in on it not a moment too soon.

"That is why tonight, right here on _RAW_, the participants in the Elimination Chamber match will be competing in a Beat The Clock Challenge, to help determine the superstar that will enter the match itself last!"

Whatever displeasure fans might have had with Vickie, it briefly vanished as they erupted into a pantheon of cheers at the announcement, gearing themselves up for a night of frenetic pace and nonstop action.

Vickie concluded her statement by finishing up and parting with, "So, everyone, just sit back and relax, enjoy tonight's action, and have a wonderful time! As for the combatants, all I can say is... you are now officially... on the clock."

* * *

As the night progressed, so did the Beat The Clock Challenge. The basic synopsis of the concept was simple: a series of matches would be held by multiple superstars to see out of all of them, which wrestler would win their match in the shortest amount of time. The first match always set the original time to beat, and in the ensuing matches, that time would either remain, or be bested by another, more quicker time. By the end of it all, the superstar who had won his match in the fastest amount of time would officially win the challenge, and in this instance, be the man that would have the advantageous position to enter into the barbaric Elimination Chamber match last, having the opportunity to be the freshest person in such a grueling match.

Before the challenge was to begin, however, Vickie sent out a tweet to the WWE Universe, informing them that due to scheduling conflicts, The Rock would not be able to compete for the night. In the midst of the crowd's disappointed reaction to that unfortunate bit of news, Vickie would further add on by stating that Rock's entry into the match would be declared by a random drawing at a later time.

The first match of the night was a barn-burner, and an absolute treat that all Wrestling fans would enjoy. In a battle of former World Champions, The self-proclaimed "Dazzler", Daniel Bryan, would be taking on none other than Y2J, Chris Jericho. In a match that tilted back and forth, with both competitors trading momentum at every turn, and included a mixed vary of high-flying attacks with basic ground grappling, it got the night of in-ring action off to a great start.

Finally, after nearing 20 minutes of time, Bryan was able to trap Jericho in his deadly submission hold, The No Lock, and forced the Canadian great to tap out at 18:34.

Though Bryan was satisfied with the win, the heavily bearded one half of the Tag Team Champs was not satisfied, however, with how long it took to put Jericho away. He feared that his time would be bested almost immediately.

And in the next match, those fears came true. Though the match-up seemed to be a laughable farce at the onset, it was one of the more intriguing matches of the night, and almost produced a major upset. The Demented Monster, and Daniel's tag partner, Kane, dispatched Zack Ryder in 14:47. Though the Long Island native gave it his all, and at point nearly having Kane beat, he eventually fell to the Devil's Favorite Demon by way of a thunderous chokeslam.

Kane made sure after the match to goad his goatfaced companion in boastful fashion, displaying the outward confidence that he would be the last man entering.

However, the Big Red Machine would not savor that chance, for in the next contest, the destructive carnivorous force known as Ryback would polish off the very large and formidable Tensai. Although the man formerly known as Albert held his own, on this night it was the younger and stronger Ryback who would claim victory after a earth-shattering Shellshock, pinning Tensai in 11:28 and beating Kane's time.

The possibility that a freight train beast like Ryback could potentially be the last guy to enter the match, using his fresh and stored energy to help run roughshod over everyone else in the chamber, gave fans shuddering flashbacks to how Goldberg was a dismantling force himself when his turn came in the evil structure nearly 10 years back at _SummerSlam_. It also probably didn't help Ryback that this would eventually lead to the smarkier portion of the audience continue to mockingly compare him to Goldberg, but Ryback didn't care. His job was to destroy opponents, win matches, and wait for the next victim in between.

But alas, Ryback's chances ended just as fast as Kane and Daniel's did before him. That's because when the second to last match arrived, the brash and arrogant Dolph Ziggler defeated the energetic and exciting Kofi Kingston, the Ghanaian high-flyer in exactly 10 minutes flat, which of course also bested Ryback's time, therefore knocking him out of the last spot, and placing Ziggler there in his place.

It should be worth noting that Dolph was able to achieve this victory thanks in part to the necessary ringside distractions from his burly confidant, Big E Langston, who Ziggler still managed to attain in the aftermath of dumping AJ. Sometimes, though, whenever the flashy and cocky blonde was in a less than pleased mood, he would sometimes lash out at Langston, similar to how he did against AJ the night he ended their relationship, but the stoic young Langston remained quiet despite Dolph's verbal abuse and scathing insults.

Nonetheless, the Show Off was feeling the same way he would describe how he made things look, and that was damn good.

* * *

**Backstage**

* * *

However, Ziggler could not celebrate just yet, because there was still one more match to go. The WWE Champion himself, CM Punk, would be going one on one against a former WWE Champion in his own right, and a man that had not only main-evented _WrestleMania_ himself, but even managed to defeat the great John Cena himself as well; it was none other than the "Awesome" one himself, The Miz.

In the minutes leading up to him ready to go out for his match against Miz, Punk was in the back doing his usual warm up, which consisted of his routine exercise of stretching his limbs, and moving them around in pendulum fashion, while listening to some of his favorite music that was blasting through his ear buds. Not only did it give him time to prepare, it also gave him time to think, time to clear his mind of whatever nagging thoughts there were, and get ready for the task ahead.

However, on this occasion, Punk wasn't quite his usual self when it came to his pre-match ritual. and for this one time was not able to clear certain nagging thoughts from his mind. The one particular thought that always managed to keep coming right back was how he left AJ hanging high and dry the other day, almost certainly destroying the rebuilding process they had done to their tattered relationship. Since then, he had constantly derided and cursed himself before being such a coward, such a wimp, such (in his own words) a "fucking pussy." He was sure that AJ never wanted to talk to him ever again after he chickened out like that, and he wouldn't have blamed her for it at all.

Still, that didn't mean that it didn't bother him, either. The heartbreaking image of AJ's face, that sweet adorable face, still waiting and anticipating the kiss that would never come, still dreaming the impossible dream, would haunt Punk's own dreams for the next two days leading up to this moment. Knowing that he needed to do something to clear his head and get focused for his match against Miz, Punk merely decided to have a mindful walk.

Taking his championship with him, Punk set out on his way and trekked throughout all the back halls of the large arena, trying to calm himself and steer his focus to the match ahead.

When he got around the area near Gorilla, he stopped dead in his tracks at what he had found: it was AJ, leaning casually against a crate as she chatted along with her fellow Chickbuster Kaitlyn, seemingly appearing to many that the former best friends could now take the "former" part off of that mantle.

Punk, almost seemingly absentmindedly, could not help but notice AJ, and how she , of course, looked remarkably stunning, having very little to no makeup on her at all, which seemingly made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Her well-known quirky attire consisted of a red and black small top, special designs being made no doubt by AJ and a trusty pair of scissors. The top cut off at her midriff, which exposed her phenomenally in-shape stomach, her washboard abs being displayed in all it's glory.

Traveling his eyes further downwards, Punk also happened to notice that AJ was wearing her usual pair of denim shorts, which meant that AJ's wonderfully splendid and well-toned legs would be on full displays. AJ topped it all off by having her feet decked out in a pair of cherry red low-top Chuck Taylors, which came off looking it was her very own version of Dorothy's famous slippers from _The Wizard of Oz._

While all of this was going on, Punk couldn't help but feel a stirring movement going on inside of his trunks, primarily involving his nether regions. It was weird because if he didn't know any better, this meant that he was having himself an erection. Surely, this couldn't be happening, right?

But one close look at the growing bulge that came from the center of his trunks confirmed it for him in one big way: Punk was hard. VERY hard, in fact. And AJ was the cause of all of it.

This little embarrassing realization also reaffirmed to Punk, albeit in a extremely unusual way, that AJ was still on his mind, which was sobering and relieving to know.

After using breathing techniques to help quell down his, ahem, "stiff post", Punk composed himself and aloofly walked on over to where AJ and Kaitlyn, interrupting their conversation with a firm, yet respectful, cough. The two women turned their head to where the noise was, and their reactions to seeing the tattooed champion at that moment were quite the opposite, and that was an understatement.

Kaitlyn had a look on her face that displayed a slight surprise, but overall was welcoming to Punk's presence. AJ's feature, meanwhile, told a much different story, altogether, a mix of disgust, anger, and annoyance. Just like she was with Dolph a few days ago, she was in no mood whatsoever to be looking at the Straight Edge Superstar right about now, especially after the stunt he pulled on Saturday.

"OK, then. Well, um... I'll leave you be," Kaitlyn anxiously uttered, causing AJ to flip her head back at her in astonished bewilderment.

"But Kait, I thought..." AJ started to say before the Houston native retorted by saying, "Nah, that's OK. We'll finish talking later. Besides, Layla needs me to help her with something real quick. I'll call you later, OK?"

AJ wanted to give a rebuttal to try and convince Kaitlyn to stay with her, with the main objective being so that she wouldn't talk to Punk, but eventually she relented. "OK," she sighed in a defeated manner.

After noticing her two-toned friend bring up her closed fist to her, AJ reluctantly, but unabashedly returned the gesture, completing their signature Chickbusters handshake. Shortly after that, Kaitlyn made her cue to exit stage left as she walked away, leaving only Punk and AJ all by their lonesome selves, the two of them sharing a long, uncomfortable silence. After about a long minute of waiting, Punk was the first one to speak.

"Well... how's it going, AJ?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"How is it going? How is it _GOING_? Is that even a question to ask me?" AJ scoffed incredulously, not believing what she had just heard.

"How the fuck do you think it's going, Punk? After wanting me to that stupid lunch thing with you so damn bad, you decide to stand me up and quickly leave at the last second, leaving me to look like a complete and total idiot!" she exasperated venomously. "And to think, after all this time, I actually thought that someday you and I would be back on good terms, a friendship even. Maybe even a little more..."

She quickly shook her head, ridding herself of that callous fantasy. "What a huge crock of shit that turned out to be. So, Punk, do me a favor, why don't you do me a favor, OK? Just turn your tattooed covered ass right around from where you're standing, walk away, stay out of my way, and stay the fuck out of my life," she finished strongly.

While Punk necessarily didn't like what he was hearing, he understood it as well. If he was in AJ's place, he would be feeling as upset and angry as she was right now. Maybe even worse, Hell, he might have already slapped the shit out of himself if he was her if the roles were reversed, because he sure as hell deserved it.

After a moment of giving AJ her time to settle down from her mini-tirade, Punk took in a deep breath, let it back out and began his apology.

"AJ... I know that right now, you probably feel sick to your stomach just looking at the sight of me."

"And you would probably be right, too," was AJ's quick interjection, and Punk didn't take any offense to it. After what he put her through, she could whatever she damned well pleased.

"Even still, despite all of that, despite of everything I've done to you, despite of everything that's happened between us and how it might have went sour, through it all... I still care for you."

AJ, still wearing a deflowered frown on her face, began to ponder over what he had just said, but was still cautious. because the last time she opened herself up to him, he played her like a fiddle then cut her strings. Still, she paid attention to what he had to say. And what he said next had definitely surprised her.

"I fucked up, AJ," Punk blurted out of nowhere, which caught AJ totally off guard. "I fucked up bad, real bad. I haven't been able to sleep, think clearly, get my mind straight. Hell, I can't even focus on some of moves in practice. I've been thrown completely out of balance, and I think I know why."

A few seconds passed, which felt like an eternity, before AJ responded, speaking with a slight quiver, indicating the slight crack in her defensive armor. "And what was that?"

"That I missed you," Punk answered, sounding seemingly sincere this time. "Truth is, AJ, I've missed every part of you. I tried to deny it, lie to myself even, but in the end I couldn't shake it. I missed your smile, your laugh, your little sneaky smirk... and yes, even your skipping," he admitted shamelessly. "So what I'm saying here, and I usually don't say this, like ever, but I'm sorry, AJ. And I hope somewhere within you, you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

While AJ genuinely appreciated Punk's thoughtful words, she still had a bit of a hard time of believing him. Not knowing what else to do, or what to say, she merely turned around and stayed put, her back showing itself to Punk. She turned her head to him slightly, but only to say, "That's a nice little apology there, Punk. But I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. It's gonna take a hell of a whole lot more to convince me you really mean it." After that, she turned her head back towards the front, giving him a partially intended cold shoulder.

Punk looked around, thinking of what to do, before he made his response. "Well, then if you want me to be convincing, what do you think of this?" he stated, like a challenge almost, as he came right up behind AJ, and wrapped his ink-covered arms around her slender frame. AJ flinched initially, but in time, accepted the embrace, and eased her body somewhat in Punk's grip.

"OK, I'll admit. You're doing good so far," AJ relented softly, trying to hide a smile, and a blush, as she felt Punk's body heat envelop her even more.

"Well," he drawled his lips close to her ear, the warmth of his breath tickling the sensitive nerve endings on her skin. "What else can I do to make you feel satisfied, _jalan atthiari_?" was what he whispered to her.

In response, AJ's eyes, which were closing due to how close and comfy she felt in Punk's arms, opened her eyes back again in widened shock, trying to make sure that what she had just heard was no day dream.

Turning around to face him, she she queried with a curious demeanor, "What did you just say?" Punk, proud of himself that she was able to hear what he had just said, was more than happy to say it again.

"I said, what else can I do to make you feel satisfied, _jalan atthiari_?" he repeated fluently, full confidence brimming in the form of a simple smile.

Try as she might, and doing whatever she could not to yield another victory to him, AJ ultimately failed, and the barrier was broken down as twin streaks of tears rolled down her tanned cheeks. Taking the time to wipe her misty, AJ sniffled before offering a tearful giggle, before saying to Punk, "You son of a bitch. You really know where to hit my weak points, don't you?"

"What can I say? It's a gift," was his sly reply, which elicited another laugh out of AJ.

AJ, seemingly impressed, merely reached up with her hand, grabbed Punk behind the head, and with heartfelt sincerity, she stated, "Come here, you dumb asshole," before reaching up on her tip toes and latching herself onto Punk's mouth, as they crashed their lips together for a big, wet, and long overdue kiss.

After a few brief moments, though they did not want to, Punk and AJ eventually broke their lip lock, the lack of air eventually overcoming them.

"I wish we had more time," AJ lamented woefully.

"I know," Punk agreed in a hushed tone. "But we'll have more time later, when I'm done wiping the floor with Miz's goofy looking face."

With a lifting chuckle, AJ said, "Well, just make it quick. We have a lot to talk about."

"Don't worry, I intend to."

Before sharing one final kiss, Punk uttered once more to AJ, "See you later, _jalan atthiari_."

"Same to you, _shekh ma shiekrai anni_," she responded, matching Punk wit for wit.

With a snicker, one of amused appreciation for AJ's choice of tongue, the WWE Champion pressed one more kiss to the petite brunette's mouth, before heading on his way, not before hearing her shout out to him, "Kick some ass out there!" as he sprinted on his path.

While they didn't know it, Punk and AJ were being carefully watched again. This time, however, it was not Heyman, for it was someone else. Someone who had some intertwining history with the pair. Someone who had valued stock into what the implications the upcoming match between Punk and Miz had. And someone,who was burning with seething hatred, jealousy and envy, not liking what he had heard (or seen, for that matter) one damn bit.

As he peered out over a nearby crate, Dolph Ziggler only had thing to say as he turned his attention from where AJ was standing, to the direction where Punk had run off to:

_That motherfucker..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, then. That escalated quickly, lol.**

**BTW, for the folks wondering what the heck was that language Punk and AJ were saying to each other, it was Dothraki talk, as seen in _Game of Thrones_, which was referenced in the last chapter. Punk said to AJ, _"Moon of my life"_, while AJ said to Punk, _"My sun and stars"_. Speaking of GoT, I can't wait for the next episode tomorrow!**

**Anywho, you all know what to do. Read, fav, follow, and review! Catch y'all next time! :)**

**#PunkleeNation**

**#PunkleeForever**


	9. Author's Note, plus thoughts on Payback

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. How's it going? I'm sure that you were all expecting a new chapter this time, so if I disappointed anyone, I'm sorry. But I'm currently caught up in a few things, so having the right amount of time and concentration to churn out a new chapter doesn't come that easy.**

**Between helping out my mom who may need surgery soon, to talking and communicating with my siblings, nieces, nephews, and many other friends, to actually getting more and doing things like going to the movies or getting some groceries with mom, instead of being cooped up inside the house like a hermit, is actually very relaxing and refreshing.**

**I'm also trying to look for a job, and recently I've been doing a lot of TV time with Mom, which means catching up to date on Dexter, enjoying Game of Thrones, and getting ready for the new season of True Blood. Plus, as if that wasn't enough, now I have the NBA Finals to deal with, and you know I'm not missing that.**

**So yeah, with all of that considered, I just don't have the time right now. Maybe in a few more days or so, I can get right back to work on a new chapter. Don't worry, everyone, I'm not pulling the plug on the story. It's just a little mini-hiatus, that's all.**

* * *

**HOWEVER...**

**I DO in fact want to talk about what's coming up soon, and that is WWE Payback. Honestly, this past week's RAW was what I would call a good go home show. You put over the matches, and you got the crowd waiting in anticipation for what's gonna happen. I really like the match card, and if the matches perform well, this could be their best PPV in months.**

**In past weeks, I could give less than 2 squirts of duckshit for Cena/Ryback, but that last encounter on RAW helped set the mood for what's to come. Ryback, I thought, did a good job on the mic, and Cena and stellar. Cena has shown that he CAN cut a good promo, it's just that he doesn't do it on a consistent basis anymore. He can do something fiery like that one week, and then it's back to poop jokes and cheesy smiles the next. That's lazy to me, and it's one of my many conflicted problems about him.**

**Ziggler/Del Rio has me intrigued because I wonder how Dolph's gonna do coming off of his concussion. Will there be any timing issues of any sort? Will he be more cautious? I think these two can tell a good story and put on a nice dramatic match, and for Ziggler's sake he MUST retain, otherwise this title reign is a complete and total fucking flop.**

**Triple Threat IC Strap match tells me that there will be a guaranteed new champion. Whether it's Curtis Axel or Miz remains to be seen, but I got my money on Axel.**

**The Shield will continue to look strong, as Ambrose will keep his US Title after defeating Kane, and Reigns & Rollins will still be tag champs after combating Orton and Daniel Bryan.**

**And let me just say this about Daniel Bryan: He has been on fucking FIRE for the past month-and-a-half. It seems that the most heat that any match has been getting on RAW or Smackdown lately, Bryan has been involved. His pace, his moves, his ability to get the crowd involved, already confirms to us what we've known for months, if not years: It's time for Daniel Bryan to become WWE Champion.**

**You could do something where Orton turns on Bryan, Bryan quickly gets the best of him in a match, and then for your big summer feud, you have John Cena vs Daniel Bryan for the WWE Championship. I'm sure folks have been dreaming about that scenario for years now. I think it would great that if at SummerSlam, in a true face vs. face matchup, you have Cena put Bryan over, kinda like how Flair put over Bret, or how Austin put over Angle, to let everyone that the WWE has it's new bonafide megastar. It would also calm down some of the unnecessary hate Cena gets from the fans. I agree, there are times where his character and his staleness is downright unbearable, but just don't take the shit too personally against him.**

**I also think John SERIOUSLY needs to take some time off soon. Maybe in the hypothetical I just typed, he'll do it after putting over Bryan, which will give him time to rest and recharge, cause I'm sure he needs it, and the fans DEFINITELY needs it.**

**And speaking of people recharging their batteries, it looks like we may witness the return of the Best in the World himself, CM Punk, against Chris Jericho. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Punk no shows, even if it's in Chicago. I don't see this thing with Jericho lasting all summer, more like a lead in to a bigger feud. With who, I don't know. But I will be happy the moment I see Punk grace my TV screen again. :)**

**And lastly, let's not forget my girl AJ, who probably cut the best promo of her career so far when she revealed to Kaitlyn that the secret admirer thing was all a hoax, which seemingly has fans interested in a Divas match for the first time in a LONG time. I really think that this is a feud that could help revitalize the division. I also wouldn't be upset if Kait retains, either. After the way AJ humiliated her, she deserves some "Payback" of her own, no pun intended.**

**It could go the route of Lita/Trish from Survivor Series '04, whereas you have Kaitlyn beat the shit out of AJ so much that it actually gets her disqualified, which in turn continues the feud. Then maybe you can have AJ win the strap next month at MITB.**

**After all this build up between AJ and Kaitlyn, I just hope we get a good match. It probably won't beat out the masterpiece that Gail Kim and Taryn Terrell had at Slammiversary, but I still expect to be good, if WWE just allows them to wrestle.**

* * *

**So there you have it. Continue to enjoy this story, catch up if you haven't already, or read it again cause you just feel like doing so. Review, fav and follow, and I'll catch ya next time! :)**


	10. Author's Note 2: HOLY SHIT, WHAT A RAW!

**Author's Note:**

**OK, OK, I know I'm supposed to be bringing you the next chapter (AND IT'S HAPPENING SOON, I PROMISE!) but I COULD NOT pass up the chance to talk about Payback, as well as this past episode of RAW:**

**My overall thoughts on WWE Payback...**

AJ WON! AJ WON! AJ WON! AJ WON! AJ WON! AJ WON! WOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Ahem*

ANYWAYS…

This was a very very solid PPV, and made up for a very lackluster Extreme Rules from last month. Just about every match had some decent spots, got the crowd involved, and managed to tell a story, even the pre-show match!

**Very nice to see Curtis Axel win the Intercontinental Championship on Father's Day, as if it was his own way of paying tribute to his Dad. Curt would be very proud of you, Joe.**

**AJ and Kaitlyn had a fairly decent match. Not quite as good as their bout on NXT a couple months back, but still OK. One of the finer women's matches in WWE that I've seen in quite awhile. Props to both gals on that. And yes, I marked out for AJ. A lot. I am so proud and so happy for her, for all her hard work and dedication, to finally accomplish the biggest goal in her career. Imagine how she's feeling right now. She's been waiting for this moment for 14 years, and now it's finally here. Congrats, AJ. You f'ing deserve it.**

**The Shield retained their gold. Thus, I'm happy.**

**ADR/Ziggler… Um, WOW. Probably the most dramatic match of the night. I legit felt bad for Ziggler. I won't overreact on the whole quick title reign thing, cause I think that Del Rio's actions throughout the coarse of the match lets me know this feud is far from over.**

On one hand, I could boo ADR and justifiably so for what he did, but on the other hand I couldn't blame him. He wanted to prove a point to Ziggler; he wanted some "Payback" of his own. Can't wait to see how this goes from here. Excellent double turn.

**CM Punk made his triumphant return and along with Jericho, put on the match of the night IMO. The crowd was into it all throughout, and when you have two world-class competitors like Punk and Y2J, you're bound to get a barn-burner.**

**Cena/Ryback was….. pretty OK. Better than what they had at ER, in my view. Cena probably had the spot of the night with that hole cannonball jump on top the lumberjacks, and Ryback looked like a fucking beast with those steel steps. The finish was innovative as well, what with Cena putting Ryback THROUGH the ambulance. Have to think the Cena/Ryback is donezo for now.**

**My grade? A solid "A". Good job, WWE.**

**(Slight note concerning my second viewing of AJ/Kaitlyn: On my first viewing of the PPV, I thought AJ/Kaitlyn was the 3rd best match of the night, behind Punk/Jericho and ADR/Ziggler. And after viewing it again, I liked it even more! Great display of moves, great storytelling, the announcers actually PAID ATTENTION to what was going on, and a nice sequence of events to finish it off. If I could count on one hand on some of the best Divas matches in the past few years, this definitely would be one of them.)**

* * *

**Now as for RAW...**

**Alberto Del Rio cemented his heel turn, CM Punk made his RAW return to challenge ADR, which immediately lead to some disention between Punk and Heyman. Team Rhodes Scholars ACTUALLY got a win over Sheamus, only for Sheamus to act like a sore loser dickhead afterwards. Seriously, he may be the worst babyface in the company. Worse than Cena, even. I'm not joking.**

**The McMahons injected their inflated egos onto my TV screen once again, so I was annoyed.**

**Cesaro may ACTUALLY get some progress with his character, since he is now partnered up with Zeb Coulter.**

**Daniel Bryan looked like he wanted to choke a bitch when he was told he was unable to continue.**

**And Mark Henry... WOO! My God, Mark Henry! Someone give that man an Oscar! From his tears, to him bringing up his kids, to Cena class acts of kindness... and then WHAM! World's Strongest Slam outta nowhere! Looks like we're getting Cena/Henry at MITB, which will be VERY interesting to see.**

**Punk and ADR had a nice match, with Del Rio taking the cowardly way out of walking out of the match... ONLY FOR ZIGGLER TO RETURN AND GET HIS REVENGE! And if THAT wasn't enough, out comes BROCK. FUCKING. LESNAR. He picks up the mic, contemplates talking, and then basically says "Fuck it" and F5s the shit out of Punk! Wow, talk about an ending!**

**That made it official: It was the best RAW in MONTHS, ever since the night after WrestleMania. Su-Fucking-Perb. Looks like it's gonna be another hot summer in the WWE!**

* * *

**And of course, there's my girl AJ, having of all things a segment with Stephanie McMahon! Talk about "whoa!"**

**But I had some qualms about the segment, and it follows like this:**

**I'm sure AJ was marking out a little inside to have a chance to do an in-ring segment with one of her idols, even though Steph acted like a bit of a twat and not only tried to bury AJ, but also tried to bury Kait before she even said a damn thing.**

**Triple H has definitely rubbed off on her, that's for sure. (Psst, that was a joke. Kinda. ;))**

**But over time, I got less angry about it; it was just Steph putting her foot down as one of the authority figures of the company. Because then, a theory came to my head.**

**You know, by the way the other divas were standing behind Kaitlyn when she came out, makes me wonder if underneath it all, after the AJ/Kaitlyn feud boils over, is that Steph is gonna send them all at AJ, one by one, to either take her title, make her life hell, or both.**

**This will do either 2 things: get more heel heat for AJ as she keeps turning back and defeating every challenge in a smug manner.**

**OR…**

**It could garner enough sympathy for her to keep putting up with McMahon bullshit that it might actually turn her babyface again. I don't know, I'm just throwing out theories.**

**BTW, I'm sorry but I have to say this: Kaitlyn is a HORRIBLE actress, and not that good on the mic to boot. Hell, I think Eve acted better than her, and that's saying something.**

**Also, I think AJ has potential to be one of the top talkers based on her delivery, like what she did to Kaitlyn before Payback, but she needs more consistency. She sometimes enunciates too long, or either speaks too fast we can hardly catch up. And sometimes, she does both in one segment. If she finds that proper balance, she'll be one of the best mic workers in the company, IMO.**

**She can certainly handle her own, as evident with her actually going toe to toe with Steph on the mic.**

* * *

**OK, that just about covers it. I think. Oh, and one more thing: No Power Couple for Zigglee, suckas! lol**

**But I promise, the new chapter is ON. THE. WAY. Just hang out for me a little longer. Catch ya next time! :)**

**#AJIsDivasChampionAndItsAboutDamnTime**

**#PaybackWasGreat**

**#RAWwasevengreater**

**#PunkVsBrock**


	11. Sneak Peek at Chapter 8Thoughts on MITB

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys. Been busy with a lot of stuff lately, so I haven't had enough time to fully update the story. STILL working on the next new chapter, but I figured I owe you guys at least a sample, right? So, in the manner in which I've borrowed from my good pal, Jean, here's a sneak peek at the latest chapter of Love, Honor & Glory.**

* * *

**LHG C. 8 SNEAK PEAK**

* * *

_That motherfucker_...

He couldn't believe it.

_That motherfucker_...

He honestly could not believe it.

He thought that after what transpired with AJ, after what he had done to her, after the words he said to her and how he said them, he hoped that her spirit would be shattered. He hoped that her soul was crushed, her heart into pieces, and that she would feel nothing but pitiful and pathetic, just like the love sick puppy he always thought she was. And as sick as it sounded, he hoped that by dumping her would completely kill her inside, proving once and for all that he was right the whole time about her being weak, useless trash.

So if that was the case... then what the hell did he just see minutes ago that seemed to be completely of the opposite nature? Why was she smiling? Why was she so cheerful, bright, and most of all, happy, in light of how she had once again failed in a relationship, being the love-sick puppy that she was. And most of all... what was that tattoo covered, lip-ring wearing fuckstick doing being around her?

All these thoughts and questions were running through Dolph Ziggler's head as he paced back and forth in a nearby bathroom, still trying to quell down the rage that still deeply resided inside him in the aftermath of what he had just seen. He didn't just see those two just kiss each other. They were basically mouth-fucking each other! And the mere of thought of AJ being able to rise above how things ended between him and her, and still finding a way to still be her cheery, perky, and overly annoying as hell happy, set Dolph off.

To take out his frustration, Ziggler found the nearest grounded crate closest to him, and with all his intensity and anger, delivered a furious and vengeful kick, sending the crate several feet away, all the while screeching out, "THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

After that last outburst, Dolph took a few moments to catch his breath and regain his composure. After waiting about a minute or two, Ziggler contemplated what could happen next, when suddenly, an idea came to mind, as if a bulb above his head turned on. With a devious smirk, Dolph already had a plan set in motion to throw Punk off his game.

* * *

Hope that's satisfying for you guys for now.

And on a final note, you know I got to discuss what's been going on in the world of wrestling the past couple of weeks.

The RAWs have been a little up-and-down, but in terms of moving along angles and storylines, they have been spot on.

_AJ/Kaitlyn_:

I am so in love with this AJ/Kaitlyn feud, I swear. AJ has been fucking MASTERFUL on the mic as of late, while Kait has held her own as well, getting in a few lumps on AJ so as to not make this feud be so one-sided. And that contract on Smackdown? Stupendous! Can't wait to see their match tonight. I expect AJ to retain, but I hope it's another good scrap. It will be hard to top what they did at Payback, as well as once again counter Gail Kim and Taryn Terrell tearing down the damn house again with their Ladder Match on iMPACT, but we shall see.

_Del Rio vs Ziggler_:

Speaking of trying to top things from Payback, we'll see how ADR and Ziggler can follow up their dramatic encounter from a month ago. I think for this feud to mean something, ADR must retain at MITB. And since he's a heel now, he can do it in a multitude of ways, like getting himself DQ'd or counted out, or the open possibility of AJ double-crossing Dolph (which I would love personally, because that would mean the official end of the abominable ZiggLee paring, but I digress).

Either way, have ADR hold on to the belt a little longer, to add more sympathetic support for Ziggler in the usual "Babyface chasing the title" predicament.

And then at SummerSlam, you can get Ricardo back from his "injury" (IRL his suspension) and back in Del Rio's corner, toughening the odds for Ziggler (since he'll probably be solo at this point due to the impending break up with AJ and Big E that may happen). It can even be a Stip match of any sorts, like the Ladder Match we never got at Extreme Rules. In the end, despite all of Del Rio's tricks and treachery, Ziggler beats ADR and gets the belt back once and for all, providing a nice proper blow off to this dramatic feud.

If they want to drag it out longer, finish it at NOC, but not one month over. I want both guys to be moving on to fresh feuds around Survivor Series time.

_Punk vs Lesnar_:

The slow build in this Punk/Heyman/Lesnar dynamic has been very well done so far. Already looking forward to this intriguing match up potentially at SummerSlam.

_Curtis Axel_:

The young man is improving week by week in my eyes, and has had a couple of good matches with Jericho. I fully expect him to beat Miz at MITB.

_Speaking of Jericho_:

This "feud" or whatever the fuck he's been having with Ryback, I give less than 2 quirts of duckshit about. The fact that they've just about killed Ryback's stigma as a big bad ass monster (Forfeiting a match because Miz kicked you in the leg? Really?) makes me care even less. I think it would be funny as hell if Jericho wins, but I think Ryback gets the victory since Jericho will going on tour with Fozzy again real soon.

_Shield vs Usos_:

I'm picking Reigns and Rollins, but I would not be upset in the slightest if The Usos take the belts. These are two exciting young teams that I like that constantly gets the crowd involved in their matches and they can go pretty damn good in the ring, so it's a win-win for me.

_Smackdown MITB match:_

Most difficult match for me to pick. I think either Cody Rhodes or Dean Ambrose will win, but to me, the guy who _NEEDS THIS BRIEFCASE THE MOST_ is Wade Barrett. So based on that, I'm picking Barrett. God save the queen, indeed.

_John Cena vs Mark Henry_

Mark Henry has been absolutely GODLY in this build up. From his epic retirement fake out, to making Cena flinch like a bitch the past couple of weeks, he has been outstanding.

And let me just say this: I don't care if he holds it for one month, one night, or even one minute before a cash-in, but PLEASE, give Mark Henry the belt at MITB, he fucking deserves it. #BlackWWEChampion

I would _LOVE_ it for Henry to win the belt, but alas, I fear SuperCena will rise again.

_RAW MITB match_:

If Daniel Bryan _DOESN'T_ win the RAW briefcase, I'll be shocked, then pissed, then saddened. D-Bry for the win.

* * *

So there we have it. Enjoy MITB, and I'll do my best to have this chapter up and ready by the end of the week!

#MoneyInTheBank

#RoadToSummerSlam

#MyMoneyIsOnAJ

#MyMoneyIsOnMarkHenry

#MyMoneyIsOnDanielBryan


End file.
